For the future for the dreams
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Makoto y Haruka están viviendo ya en Tokio, los dos juntos, luchando por volver sus sueños realidad. Nuevas personas, nuevas experiencias, sentimientos que cambian, todo por un futuro, todo por los sueños.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas aquí os dejo un fanfic dedicado en especial a Thai Maqui que fue quien tuvo la idea de hacer un fic así. En fin, Free! no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Mako y Haru hace tiempo que estarían casados y con hijos y habría yaoi explicito. **

**Gracias todos de antemano por leer, so here we go. **

**on your marks, ready, GO!**

**Un no tan malo primer día **

El día comenzaba, los rayos de sol atravesaban las cortinas azules que daban al balcón de aquel pequeño piso de estudiante, sin embargo no llegaban a la cama donde dormía, para que se despertase la alarma del móvil previamente programada empezó a sonar ocasionandole un pequeño paro cardiaco ante el repentino ruido en la silenciosa habitación, daba igual cuantos años pasaran usando la misma alarma, siempre le asustaría. Aún debajo de las sábanas Makoto Tachibana, un joven de dieciocho años, de cabellos castaños oliva y hermosos ojos esmeralda que eran el deseo de la gran mayoría de chicas de primero de la facultad, estiró su músculoso brazo hacia la mesita de noche para apagar aquel infernal sonido que le había privado de sueño de una manera tan brusca.

-por lo menos-pensó mientras separaba el rostro de la almohada- no ha sido peor que cuando Nagisa cambió el tono de mi alarma por una más estridente. -aun tenía en mente el día en que su rubio amigo había cambiado su tono de alarma "Rage On" de OldCodex por la alarma de Silent Hill, el susto había sido épico.

Se incorporó en la cama con algo de pereza, estirándose, haciendo que la camiseta que usaba como pijama se subiera dejando ver el principio de su músculado torso. Se crujió el cuello y se rascó la cabeza, tenía que darse prisa para ir a sacar a Haruka de la bañera e ir los dos juntos en tren a sus respectivos destinos, Haruka a su primer día como alumno de una academia de natación para ser profesional y Makoto a su primer día como universitario, mentiría al decir que no estaba nervioso.

Hizo su cama y mientras el té para el desayuno se calentaba se metió al baño a darse una ducha rápida para despejarse, aún tenía sueño, la noche anterior Nagisa lo había tenido hasta tarde hablando sobre los nuevos miembros que se habían unido al club y sobre como Gou los estaba acosando para que desarrollaran más músculos. Bostezó mirandose al espejo antes de salir a por su ropa, esa sería la última vez que aceptaría una llamada del rubio antes de irse a la cama.

Se vistió con una camiseta negra y por encima se puso una camisa roja de cuadros, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros eran lo que finalizaba su look para ir a clase. Tomó su desayuno lo más rápido posible rezando para que no le sentara mal a causa de los nervios que se cargaba, esta vez sería la primera vez que no iría con nadie conocido a clase, todo era nuevo para él.

Tras limpiar los restos de desayuno se dirigió a la entradita, se puso el abrigo y las deportivas, tomó su mochila y miró el reloj, se le hacía tarde y aún tenía que pasar a por Haruka. SAlió de su departamento cerrando con llave la puerta y corrió al departamento de al lado, llamando al telefonillo, suspiró, como era de esperar nadie le contestó.

-Madre mía -pensó mientras tomaba entre sus manos el picaporte y lo giraba viendo que no oponía resistencia, la puerta estaba abierta, volvió a suspirar- es que no aprende.

Entró al piso pidiendo permiso como bien hubiera hecho unos meses antes durante casi toda vida en Iwatobi, y sin pena ni gloria tomó la primera puerta a la derecha separada por un cortinaje azul que llevaba al baño, un pequeño baño con una bañera lo suficentemente grande como para contener dentro a una pesona como hacía en esos momentos. En cuanto Makoto puso un pie en el baño una cabeza de cabellera oscura emergío de las aguas heladas de la susodicha bañera. Haruka sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las gotas de agua del pelo como si fuera un perro y al abrir sus ojos azul profundo encontró ante el una gran mano extendida, unos ojos verdes brillantes y la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera imaginar.

-Buenos días Haru-chan-saludó Makoto como era usual, él solo pudo suspirar, extendiendo su mano hacia el otro, notando lo cálida que estaba en contraste a la suya.

-Deja el chan-se quejó poniendose en pie, dejando ver su usual bañador negro con lineas moradas.

-Si, si, vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Como ya era costumbre en ellos, Haruka se secó y marchó a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno, procurando tambien cocinar algo para Makoto, siempre habían desayunado juntos a pesar de que el otro chico hubiera desayunado previamente en casa.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Haruka -dijo Makoto saliendo del baño para ver a su mejor amigo solo en delantal con el bañador, el otro no contestó, solo dejó que Makoto pusiera un par de platos y sacara las tostadas de la tostadora.

Desayunaron en silencio y se dirigieron a la estación tranquilamente los dos, como era usual, aunque ahora no tenían a un lado durante el camino el mar, sino una gran cantidad de edificios altos, y tampoco estaban solos, muchas personas concurrían las calles para ir a sus respectivos quehaceres.

-Estoy muy nervioso Haru -dijo el chico empezando a hablar, el otro, a falta de mar que mirar, le miraba a él.

-Todo irá bien, tienes que tranquilizarte Makoto.

-Pero, ¿y si me pierdo?, menuda vergüenza pasaría, Haru. -suspiró- ¿tú no estás nervioso?

-No especialmente-apartó la mirada haciendor reír un poco a Makoto, en el fondo si estaba algo nervioso por lo que se encontraría en aquella escuela.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la estación que estaba llena de gente, tanto que cuando el tren llegó, se vieron arrastrados por la marabunta de gente que entraba y salía del vagón, para evitar separarse de su amigo, Makoto tomó la mano de Haruka evitando así que el probre chico fuera zarandeado por toda la gente y se lo llevaran lejos de su lado, a una mole como Makoto no lo moverían tan facilmente.

-ahhh, creí que no entrabamos- suspiró Makoto que aún no había soltado la mano de Haruka, apenas había sitio en el tren para moverse, ambos estaban pegados a la pared al aldo de la puerta, acorralados, pero por lo menos estaban dentro.-¿estas bien Haru?

-Hmp, Makoto, mi mano

-¿eh? ¡Ahhhh! lo siento Haru -dijo soltando la mano del otro chico como si le hubiera dado calambre- no me di cuenta, es solo que no quería que te llevaran de mi lado-dijo sonriendo tímidamente, dentro de el pecho, su corazón dió un vuelco por aquella tierna sonrisa y por sus palabras, igual que cuando al volver de Australia con Rin, Makoto lo esperaba para darle la bienvenida.

-No importa. -dijo apartando la mirada para evitar que el otro viera su leve sonrojo, pero no lo logró, Makoto estaba frente a él de espaldas al resto del metro, y más que a la pared le gustaba más mirar a su amigo.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el viaje, Makoto protegia a Haruka de los golpes que podía haberse llevado de no estar entre los brazos del otro chico a causa de la cantidad de gente que había en esos momentos. Ambos mirandose a los ojos, hablando sin la necesidad de mover los labios o emitir algún sonido.

La parada de Haruka llegó antes por lo que Makoto tuvo que dejarle marchar.

-¿Cenamos juntos hoy?-preguntó Haruka antes de salir del tren.

-Si, pasare a por ti a la escuela, mucha suerte Haru. -Haruka asintió fuera del tren, sin dejar de mirarle, deseándole suerte también con la mirada.

Esperó a que el tren se fuera y empezó a caminar hacia la escuela a la que asistiría. Mientras, dentro de un ya más despejado tren, Makoto trataba de recuperar el valor que se le había marchado en cuanto Haruka abandonó su lugar entre sus brazos, repansando mentalmente dónde estaba su facultad.

-Universidad T -esuchó la voz electrónica que anunciaba las paradas- próxima estación Universidad T.

-Esta es la mía -pensó acercándose a la puerta metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, le temblaban.

Entonces notó un leve empujón en el costado, alguien le había chocado, se giró para ver una cabellera castaña clara casi rubia, larga hasta media espalda y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, una chica menor que él, de cuerpecito fino y pálido cubierto por un vestido blanco con volantes.

-Una muñeca, me ha chocado una muñeca-fue lo primero que pensó al ver a la chica

-Lo siento-dijo la muchacha con una voz dulce y fina agachando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada-se fijó entonces en la cartera que la chica llevaba entre las manos de la cual sobresalía el carné de estudiante de la universidad-¿también vas a la universidad?-la muchacha le miró sorprendida y asintió- yo también, ¿que vas a estudiar?

-Magisterio-dijo la joven con algo de vergüenza, recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa de Makoto al que se le iluminó la cara.

-Vaya, entonces creo que vamos juntos -dijo bajando del vagón junto a la chica, cuya mirada igualmente se iluminó, no iría sola- me llamo Makoto, Tachibana Makoto, ¿y tu?

-Sayako, Ootori Sayako-hizo una reverencia- es un placer conocerle Tachibana-san.

-Makoto esta bien-dijo amablemente haciendo sonreir a la chica.

Caminaron los dos juntos hacia la universidad, hablando sobre lo nerviosos que estaban por empezar, conociéndose, Sayako era una personita tímida, que solía hablar en voz baja tratando de no llamar mucho la atención sobre su persona, pero irradiaba una gran pureza, casi como un pequeño ángel caído del cielo.

Llegaron a clase, una gran aula en perpendicular sería el lugar donde estarían y se sentaron juntos en las filas intermedias, en cuanto entraron por la puerta aquellos que estaban ahí se les quedaron mirando haciendo que Sayako temblara un poco y se pusiera un poco oculta tras Makoto que se tensó, ¿por que les miraban? ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de que era terrorífico?, sobretodo por como le miraban las mujeres, pensó en que ojala Haruka estuviera con él, ¡Dios, como le echaba de menos en ese momento!. Esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a caminar con Sayaka por detrás con la cabeza gacha hasta llegar a su sitio, con todas las miradas clavados en ellos.

-Me gustaría salir corriendo -confesó Sayaka una vez se sentaron llevandose una mano al pecho- no dejan de mirarnos, me da vergüenza.

-Tranquila Sayako-chan-dijo el muchacho sacando sus cosas de la mochila.- seguro que es porque hemos entrado ahora, seguro que cuando entren más personas, se centran en ellos.

Mientras Makoto hacía amigos en clase, principalmente amigas, porque chicos en esa carrera había pocos, Haruka ya había llegado a su escuela, en esta se daba por las mañanas la teoría acerca deportes teniendo una asignatura en la que se especializaban en deportes acuaticos, hasta en unos años podría hacer una asignatura específica por si quería sacarse el título de entrenador, y luego el resto era todo práctica, estar casi todo el tiempo en la piscina, dentro de su adorada agua.

Buscó su clase, tenía que admitir que sin Makoto se sentía solitario, solo se había sentido así una vez y era cuando en secundaria habían acabado en clases distintas. Entro a una clase que parecía las que había tenido durante el instituto, no había ninguna mujer, todo eran hombres, hombres fuertes que, si bien alguno acabaría siendo su amigo, posteriormente serían sus rivales por lograr su sueño de ser profesional.

Tomó asiento al lado de la ventana, si bien quería tomarse las cosas en serio, no podía concivir estar en una clase y no tener una ventana por la que mirar en algun momento, pronto alguien se le acercó, un chico más alto que él, de cabellos negros verdodsos cortados a tazón, y ojos negros, le sonaba, mucho.

-Nanase Haruka-san.-dijo el chico con seriedad.

-¿Te conozco? -inquirió mirándole con la misma expresividad que una piedra.

-Soy Kazuki, Sasaki Kazuki, de Samezuka, uno de los compañeros de Matsuoka-le tendió la mano que Haruka que la estrechó sin muchas ganas- es raro verte aquí. ¿puedo sentarme contigo? -el de ojos azules se encogió de hombros y el otro chico se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra más dado que le profesor que les impartiría su primera clase acaba de llegar, Haruka sacó sus cosas y trató de prestar atención a lo que aquel hombre decía, aunque lo que en esos momentos quería más era nadar.

Pronto se encontró con la mente viajando a un lugar lejano de ahí, a la universidad T donde estaba Makoto, se preguntó si seguiría nervioso o si habría hecho amigos, esta ultima preunta recibió una afirmativa respuesta en su mente, Makoto atraía a la gente, por lo que seguramente ya tendría a su lado a varias personas, suspiró, quería nadar y quería verle.

Las horas de teoría se pasaron rápidamente para su suerte, llegando pronto la hora de nadar, por fin sentiría su adorada agua, por fin podría nadar. Le presentaron a su tutor, un chico mayor que él de cabellos castaños que vestía un chandal azul, él estaría a cargo de su entreamiento, sería su entrenador personal. Tras unas breves presentaciones, ya que Haruka, otra cosa no, pero hablador tampoco era, empezó el entraniento, concentrándose en ser el mejor, notando como a cada brazada el sueño por el que luchaba estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¡se terminó por hoy!-escuchó gritar al entrenador general- ¡a las duchas todos, ya!

Haruka se sacó el gorro de piscina y las gafas con una sola mano y se quedó mirando el borde de la piscina, faltaba algo, algo muy importante para él y era la mano de Makoto exptendida hacia él y su gentil voz llamandole, tragó duro, sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a eso, a la ausencia de Makoto en la piscina, pero sabía que pasaría tiempo hasta quelo hiciera.

-Buen trabajo Nanase -dijo su entrenador personal tirándole la toalla gris de lunares blancos para que se secara- mañana más y mejor

-Haru -dijo y el otro le miró sin entender- llámame Haru, no por mi apellido.

-Esta bien, Haru -sonrió el hombre- ahora a las duchas y para casa. Buen trabajo.

-Buen trabajo-respondió antes de marcharse a los vestidores

Para cuando salio los colores rosa y naranja ya inundaban el cielo, se había pasado demasiado tiempo en las duchas, y a dios gracias que eran ducha y no bañera, sino no lo sacaban de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

-Haru-escuchó la voz de Makoto, este estaba apoyado en la pared de la salida mirándole llegar- ¿que tal tu día?-preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el tren.

-Normal, hay un chico de Samezuka, parece agradable

-Ya veo -Haruka le miró preguntándole con la mirada cómo había ido su día- ¿ah? ¿yo?, me fue bien, los profesores son amables pero estrictos -rio levemente y empezó a contarle su día, como había conocido a Sayaka y el momento en que todos se habían girado a verlos- también nos hemos hecho amigos de un par de gemelos, Hanako y Yukito Moriame, son bastante amigables, aunque Yukito apenas habla más de dos palabras - _me recuerda a ti _ quiso decir pero se lo aguanto.

Cenaron juntos en casa de Haruka, hablando tranquilamente o disfrutando de los silencios, hablando en su idioma, y cuando Makoto se despidió de Haruka ambos pensaron que no había sido un mal primer día.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Un besazo enorme Darkwhisper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todos, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, este capítulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes. ESpero sus reviews, ya que ayudan a saber si el fic va por buen camino o hay cosas que cambiar. Muchas gracias por leer. **

**On Your marks, ready? GO**

**Capitulo 2: Mios, tuyos, nuestros. **

Los días habían pasado de una manera tan rápida que para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya estaban acostumbrados a su rutina y atestados de obligaciones, cada uno con sus respectivos quehaceres, aunque bien era cierto que ambos trataban de encontrar tiempo que pasar juntos, a veces resultaba imposible verse algo más que en los momentos en que el de cabellos castaños pasaba a recoger al de ojos oceánicos para que no se le pasara ir a clase.

La rutina era siempre la misma, Makoto se levantaba pronto, hacía sus cosas y marchaba a casa de Haruka para sacarlo de la bañera, reprimiendole dúlcemente por dejarse siempre la puerta abierta, alegando que podrían entrarle un día a robar o algo peor, Haruka solo suspiraba regañanadole por usar el "chan" en su nombre y aceptaba la gran mano de su amigo para salir del agua, desayunaban juntos y luego iban a la estación de trenes donde acababan teniendo que viajar pegados el uno al otro para evitar que los golpearan demasiado o ser expulsados del tren, se despedían con la promesa de verse al finalizar el día y luego Makoto se encontraba con Sayako que se subía en la parada de Haruka, el día pasaba y Makoto iba a por Haruka a su escuela para irse juntos a casa, así era su rutina, sin embargo, ese día la rutina cambió.

-Mira que te tengo dicho que no te duermas en la bañera con el agua fría- reñía Makoto a su amigo que en esos momentos estaba bajo las sábanas con el rostro sonrojado por la fiebre. Haruka solo apartó la mirada evitando así los ojos verdes que lo miraban con preocupación y reproche a partes similares. Makoto suspiró- ¿que voy a hacer contigo?

-Deberías irte a clase.

-No puedo dejarte enfermo y solo-dijo quitándolse la mochila y sentandose frente a la cama de Haruka.

-No puedes -estornudó- perder clase. -Makoto le miró no muy convencido.-estaré bien.

La verdad era cierta, Makoto no podía permitirse perder clases, no cuando tenía un examen la semana siguiente, pero quería quedarse a cuidar a Haruka, a pesar de que sabía que este era más que capaz de cuidarse solo, sabía que en Iwatobi cuando se ponía malo, quien solía ir a echarle un vistazo era su madre, el hecho de no tener a nadie ahora mismo le hacía brotar su parte preocupona por su amigo.

-No sé yo Haru...-le puso la mano en la mejilla, Haruka gimió de placer por el contraste de su piel caliente con la frialdad de la mano de Makoto- estas muy caliente.

-Tienes que ir -tosió y estornudó para luego acurrucarse más en la cama sin permitir que la mano de Makoto se alejase, se sentía bien tenerla así, quería a Makoto cerca, pero sabía que debía mirar por el bien del otro- tienes examen la semana que viene.

Una batalla de miradas se sucedió en esos momentos, al final Makoto suspiró y apartó la mano de la mejilla de Haruka, levantandose derrotado, iría a clase aunque no quisiera en esos momentos.

-Esta bien, pero si te encuentras peor llámame, vendré corriendo si hace falta -dijo con una leve sonrisa, Haruka por su parte solo asintió- estaré aquí a la hora de comer, no hagas tonterías Haru-chan.

-Hasta luego Makoto.

-Hasta luego Haru

El camino a la estación se le hizo eterno al de ojos verdes, estaba acostumbrado a que Haruka le acompañase, si bien el de ojos azules apenas hablaba, su presencia era una constante en la vida de Makoto que hacía que se sientiera seguro y como si nada pudiera pasar mientras Haruka estuviera con él, sin duda Haru era una persona muy importante en su vida. Se miró la mano que había estado en la mejilla de Haruka y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al pensar en que le hubiera gustado seguir con la mano en ese lugar y en la expresión de comodidad que tenía Haruka mientras le tocaba.

-Makoto-san -escuchó que lo llamaban y al girarse se encontró con la Sayako, esta vez la chica llevaba el pelo recogido en un par de trenzas y un vestido azulado, seguía pareciendo una muñequita de porcelana a ojos de Makoto- buenos días.

-Buenos días, Saya.-la sonrió amablemente, aunque la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos, estaba demasiado preocupado por Haruka

-¡hey, Ma-chan, Sa-chan! -esucharon gritar una voz femenina en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del vagón- ¡Buenos días!

Makoto alzó la mirada para encontrarse con dos personas, un chico y una chica, el chico tenía el cabello negro, corto y de punta, sus ojos eran bícromos, siendo el derecho rojo y el izquierdo violeta oscuro, vesía una sudadera negra con el símbolo de assassins creed black fag en rojo y unos vaqueros raidos, a su lado una chica de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran iguales a los del chico, salvo que el orden era el inverso, vestía una sudadera negra con dibujos de rosas en violeta que hacía ver la ropa como una enrredadera, los pantalones eran similares a los del chico, ella alzaba la mano hacia ellos saludandolos, mientras él mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Hanako, Yukito, buenos días -saludó Tachibana una vez llegaron con los gemelos que se les habían acercado a hablar el primer día.

-Buenos días, Hanako-san, Yukito-san-saludó respetuosa Sayako

-Buenos -respondió escuetamente el gemelo haciendo que su hermana suspirara y negase con la cabeza.

-¿nos vamos? -preguntó la gemela y sin esperar respuesta inició la caminata.

Hanako empezó a hablar de las clases con Sayako, caminando ambas por delante de los dos chicos que permanecían en silencio, uno por ser según la definición de su hermana "hermano de una piedra e hijo de una pared" por su falta de expresividad, y el otro porque tenía la cabeza más ocupada pensando en como debería estar Haruka, toqueteando su movil con la tentación de sacarlo para llamarle y preguntarle como se encontraba.

-¿Ma-chan, pasa algo? -inquirió Hanako en el descanso que tenían entre clases, antes de tomar un trago de su zumo de naranja- hoy pareces como ido.

-No es nada, solo es que Haru-chan está enfermo y estoy preocupado por él -dijo con tranquilidad antes de darle un bocado al bollo de chocolate que Yukito le ofrecía.

-¿y que le pasa? -preguntó la rubia del grupo en voz bajita, aun tímida con ellos.

-Pescó un resfriado por pasarse la noche durmiendo en la bañera -suspiró- y eso que le tengo dicho que no lo haga, pero él como el que oye llover, ni caso me hace.

-La verdad es que me gustaría conocer a Nanase-kun-dijo pensativa la gemela y entonces recordó algo- ahora que recuerdo, Ma-chan, tú no sabes cocinar, ¿cómo vas a cuidar de él?

-¿eh? ah, bueno, planeaba comprar algo en una tienda de conveniencia.-dijo rascándose la mejilla, ciertamente cuando trataba de cocinar algo malo pasaba, aunque lo poco que sabía hacer decentemente le servía para sobrevivir.

-Eso no esta bien Makoto-san-le reprimió Sayako- la comida casera es la que hace que se recupere uno mejor.

-La comida de las tiendas de conveniencia tienen muchos conservantes -habló Yukito- se pondrá peor.

-¿y que hago? yo no se cocinar -se defendió el otro.

-Yo...podría ir a su casa-se ofreció la rubia, los otros tres la miraron sorpredidos por tal atrevimiento, sobretodo viniendo de ella que era la tímida del grupo, Sayako ante la insistencia de miradas se sonrojó hasta las orejas- es...es solo una idea, yo...yo se cocinar...y po...podría ayudar a Tachibana san.

-¿no te molestaría? -inquirió el de ojos verdes mirandola como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. Ella simplemente negó. -me harías un gran favor Sayako

-¡Sa-chan eres un ángel caído del cielo!-dijo la otra chica del grupo abrazando a la rubia que solo atinó a sonrojarse más.

-Pare, Hanako-san, por favor-dijo con vergüenza la pobre, los dos hombres solo atinaron a negar.

-¿Cómo ha acabado esto así? -fue la pregunta que se hizo Makoto en su cabeza al verse escoltado hasta casa de Haruka por sus compañeros de la unversidad.

No sabía como pero sus compañeros se habían acoplado a la travesía de ir a visitar a Haruka, él esperaba que solo fuera Sayako, ya que le ayudaría a cocinar algo para Haru, pero se había encontrado con que los gemelos también irían, la chica con la escusa de que no era bueno dejar a una dulce chica como Sayako sola con dos hombres, aunque uno de ellos fuera hidrosexual, y Yukito por su parte no quería dejar sola a su hermana. Lo bueno es que no tenía que cargar solo con las bolsas de la compra, al final había acabado comprando comida para él y los invitados y un par de cosas que había notado, faltaban en la casa del delfín.

Caminaron hacia casa hablando de diversas cosas, aunque Makoto estaba más ocupado acelerando el paso para no tardar demasiado en llegar a casa. Cuando llegó al bloque de pisos vio una persona parada frente a estos, llevaba el chandal de Samezuka y una hoja de papel en la mano, buscando al parecer una casa.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-inquirió Makoto acercándose al chico que se giró a verle.

-Oh, ¿usted es Tachibana Makoto?, soy Sasaki Kazuki -se presentó el chico- un amigo de Matsuoka y compañero de clase de Nanase.

-Ah, ya te recuerdo, especialista en brazada -sonrió el joven- ¿estas buscando a Haru?-el chico asintió

-He venido a traerle los deberes que nos han mandado.

-Esta bien, únete al grupo, todos vamos a donde Haru -habló con amabilidad el chico, viendo como este se sonrojaba por su sonrisa y señalando a sus amigos.

Subieron las escaleras mientras los nuevos se presentaban entre ellos, llegaron al apartamento de Haruka y Makoto llamó, no fuera a ser que por gracia divina a Haruka le hubiera dado por cerrar la puerta, como esperó no hubo respuesta, posó su mano en el picaporte y suspiró al ver que estaba abierto.

-Otra vez-murmuró empujando la puerta para abrirla y entrar al apartamento- ¡Haru, ya estoy aquí!

-Oh, esta muy limpio para ser el apartamento de un chico-admiró Hanako entrando.

-Haru-chan es bueno en las tareas de casa

-Dejemos las bolsas en la cocina.-propuso el gemelo mayor entrando al piso y caminando hacia la pequeña cocina adosada.

Entonces se escuchó el grito de Sayako que iba al lado de Makoto, la joven rubia corrió a esconderse tras Makoto cuando un gusano de sábanas apareció por la puerta del dormitorio, Haruka se había levantado para recibir a Makoto.

-Makoto, bienvenido -dijo antes de soltar un potente estornudo que le hizo tambalearse, aún tenía fiebre.

-Ya estoy en casa-sonrió agarrando al chico para que no se cayera ante el tambaleo.-voy a llevar a Haru-chan a la cama, ponéos cómodos en lo que vengo.

Antes de que el hidrofílo pudiera decir nada se vió alzado por Makoto como si fuera una princesa, pudo hasta jurar que vió el flashazo de una cámara fotográfica y oir algo así como un gritito fangirl, pero no le dió importancia, el calorcito del cuerpo de Makoto le relajaba y el sondio de su corazón latiendo en el pecheo le daba seguridad, su base, su paz.

-¿has comido algo? -preguntó el chicho de cabellos oliva una vez dejó a su amigo en la cama, tomando el termómetro para tomarle la temperatura.

-Té -dijo como respuesta, notando como Makoto le alzaba el brazo para ponerle el termómetro en el sobaco-¿quienes son esos?

-Mis amigos y Kazuki-san -dijo sentandose en la cama al lado del chico poníendo su mano fría en la frente del chico que suspiró complacido- Sayako chan me va a ayudar a hacerte la sopa, sabes que yo acabaría por ponerte peor con mi nula capacidad culinaria.

-parecen amables-Makoto sonrió y asintió.

-Lo son.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando a que el termómetro pitase, cuando lo hizo Makoto comprobó con satisfacción que la fiebre habia bajado un poco. Se disculpó con Haru con la escusa de ir a cocinar, aunque para cuando llegó al salón, sus amigos ya se habían tomado la libertad de preparar todo, las chicas estaban en la cocina preparando todo para comer, mientras los chicos habían optado por preparar la mesa que en invierno usarían como kotatsu para poder comer ahí.

-Espero que no le moleste que hayamos empezado sin usted-se escusó Sayako con un cucharón en la mano-pensamos que sería mejor no hacer esperar mucho más al estómago de Nanase-san.

-No, os lo agradezco.

-entonces ve a por Nana-kun-sonrió Hanako tomando un par de platos- no es bueno que esté todo el rato tumbado, comamos todos juntos.

No opuso mucha resistencia Haruka cuando Makoto vino a por él para comer, lo que si le molestó es que no estarían solos, era un hecho que Makoto haría amigos, que estos le visitarían, pero también quería tiempo a solas con el chico orca, ahora que lo pensaba, le estaba pasando algo muy similar a lo que le ocurría con Kisumi, solo esperaba que ninguno fuera tan molesto.

-Hola nanase-kun, ¿como te encuentras?-le preguntó una chica de cabellos negros, que Haruka supuso que era Hanako Moriame.-¿mejor?

-Lamentamos la intrusión Nanase-san-dijo una vocecita baja y dulce que Haruka reconoció como la de Sayako- pero Tachibana-san nos pasó la preocupación por usted a nosotros.

-¿preocupación?-inquirió una vez se sentó, Makoto se puso a su lado, entre él y la gemela.

-A Tachibana casi le falta tiempo para venir corriendo a cuidar de ti cuando hemos salido de clase -habló Yukito tomando un sorvo de su bebida haciendo que a Makoto se le subieran los colores a la cara.

-Mas que por un amigo, parecía preocupado por su novia -pensó la gemela, aunque no lo expresó.- en fin, vamos a comer, que esto se enfría, y cuanto antes comamos, antes dejaremos solos a este par.

Contrario a lo que pensó Haruka, los amigos de Makoto resultaron una buena compañía, hablaban de todo y hasta hacían chistes que le hacían reir, lo que no le gustaba tanto era el apego que tenía Sayako por el chico, la manera de sonrojarse cada vez que Makoto la hablaba y agachar la cabeza, notó en su cabeza una alerta similar a la que había tenido con Kisumi, sin duda alguna esa chica sería un problema para con Makoto. Para su suerte, Makoto estaba más pendiente de él que de otros, y pudo jurar que en algunos momentos había visto un flash sacando fotos de ellos dos, sobretodo cuando Makoto se acercaba a él.

-Nos veremos en clase Nanase-kun-se despidió Kazuki bien entrada la tarde, el tiempo había pasado volando.

-Ha sido un placer conocerle Nanase-san-dijo respetuosa Sayako haciendo una reverencia, ella se marcharia con Kazuki ya que vivían cerca.-Nos vemos mañana Makoto-san

-Nos vemos mañana Sayako, gracias por todo Kazuki-se despidió de ambos el chico orca.

-La verdad es que tenía ganas de conocer a Haruka-kun-admitió Hanako una vez los cuatro quedaron solos- Ma-chan habla tanto de ti que tenía mucha curiosidad

-¿Habla de mi?

-Por los codos -rió la chica- no hay frase en la que no te mencione.

-No digas esas cosas Hanako-chan, yo no hablo tanto de Haru-chan.-recriminó sonrojado Makoto recibiendo en respuesta la mirada irónica de los gemelos.

-Siempre hablas de él, se nota que es muy importante para ti, bueno, el uno para el otro-admitió Yukito mirándolos para luego mirar el reloj-nosotros nos vamos también ya, se hace tarde.

-Mañana nos vemos Ma-chan-la gemela abrazó a los dos chicos con cuidado- ponte bueno pronto Haruka-kun, así podremos ir juntos a pasarlo bien-el porqué se dibujo en la cara del de ojos oceanicos- oh, bueno, porque ahora somos amigos, los amigos de Ma-chan son amigos nuestros -sonrió la chica convencida- en fin, os dejamos en paz.

-Hasta mañana, recúperate pronto Nanase-se despidió Yukito tomando la mano de su gemela para caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Jueguen bonito married couple -pensó la chica mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y miraba muchas de las fotos que había tomado aquella tarde

Makoto miró a Haruka y posó su mano en la frente, la fiebre había subido un poco.

-Esta noche me quedaré a dormir contigo,-le dijo en un susurro otorgándole una sonrisa- ¿te molesta?

-Haz lo que quieras -dijo indiferente aunque sus manos se aferraron a la camiseta de Makoto para impedir que se fuera, ciertamente, su comportamiento era bastante tsundere.

-Si Haru-chan.

Haruka notó como nuevamente era alzado por Makoto, si bien se hubiera quejado antes, puesto que ya no estaba tan mareado, no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque quería sentir a Makoto cerca, quería saber que lo tenía para él, que se quedaría a su lado, no le dejó sacar un futón, sino que le hizo tumbarse en la cama con él, aun a riesgo de contagiarle, pero es que se sentía mejor cuando Makoto lo tenía entre sus brazos, porque ahora tenían más amigos, su mundo se expandía y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Makoto encontrase a alguien que le alejara de su lado y aún no sabía porque, pero eso le ponía más enfermo que la propia gripe.

-Tus amigos, mis amigos, nuestros amigos -dijo mentalemente mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho del chico,-pero tú eres mío


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos, casi al liminte espero pero publicando. Hoy me ha fallado internet, el ordenador se queda pillado y hace lo que quiere, pero bueno, al final lo he logrado **

**Mucahs gracias por los reviews, me ponen muy feliz y animan a seguir escribiendo. En fin unespero que les guste.**

Un ya recuperado Haruka nadaba como si la vida le fuera en ello para recuperar los días perdidos por su resfriado, apuntandose mentalmente el hacer más caso a Makoto, aunque no tenía queja, gracias a ese constipado había logrado tener a Makoto todos los días durimendo en su casa y cuidandole, a pesar de que alguna que otra vez se les habían vuleto a unir los amigos de este, no le mal entiendan, no tiene nada en contra de ellos, excepto de que últimamente para su gusto acaparan más a Makoto lo que le hace tener unos sentimientos similares a los que tenía con Kisumi, por lo demás le parecían hasta agradables.

Habían pasado varias semanas ya desde que los había conocido y la verdad le gustaban, eran amables con Makoto y respetaban su espacio, Hanako era la más animada del grupo, le recordaba en algunos momentos a Nagisa, Yukito siempre estaba serio y solía permanecer cayado, solo gastando saliba para lo que consideraba importante decir, y Sayako era simplemente un ángel, un ángel que se pasaba el día pegada a Makoto haciendo que él viera peligrar muchas cosas, por agua-sama, no tenía bastante con Kisumi como para encima tener que lidiar con otra acapara Makotos.

-¡Nanase cuidado! -escuchó a su entrenador, pero fue demasiado tarde, su cabeza impactó contra el azulejo de la piscina haciendole soltar un gemido de dolor, hasta pudo notar el cerebro moviéndosele dentro de la cabeza- ¿estas bien Haru? -preguntó el hombre acercándose al que consideraba su mejor alumno que se agarraba la cabeza como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a caer- ¿te duele?

-ah-fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico delfín. ¿que si dolia? menuda pregunta estúpida, claro que dolía, se acababa de dar contra la pared cuando nadaba a toda velocidad

-Será mejor que descanses, de todas maneras hemos terminado por hoy.

En cuanto pudo Haruka salió del agua, Kazuki le tiró su toalla felicitandole por el trabajo y preguntándole si estaba bien, a lo que el chico de ojos azules solo asintió a pesar de que aún le dolía un poco.

-Hoy vienen los demás para ir a cenar al puesto de ramen- le recordó Kazuki mientras recogían las cosas para irse al vestuario.

-Nanase-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? -inquirió el director general del equipo de natación- serán unos minutos.

-Me adelanto entonces- le sonrió el de samezuka antes de irse a los vestuarios dejando a Haruka con aquel hombre.

Era un señor anciano que caminaba cojeando de la pierna derecha, su pelo negro estaba empezando a canear y su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas que solo se acentuaban por su sonrisa tranquila y apacible, a Haruka le recordaba un poco a la que solía tener su abuela antes de fallecer.

-Nanase-kun, he de decir que estoy muy contento con el desempeño que esta llevando a cabo en esta escuela, por eso quería avisarle antes que a nadie de que ya tenemos las listas de los que participarán en el torneo de dentro de dos semanas -estendió su mano hacia Haruka- enhorabuena, nos representaras en la carrera de cien metros libres.

-Será un honor-fue su respuesta.

Haruka se despidió del hombre y a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, había logrado entrar en la competición de dentro de dos semanas, tenía que decirselo a Makoto, su sueño de profesional estaba cada vez más cerca. Sin embargo toda su alegría se fue al traste cuando al salir vio a su grupo de amigos, y específicamente a una chica que no conocía colgada literalmente del brazo de Makoto. ¿quien demonios era esa?

-¡Haru, hola!-saludó Makoto moviendo su brazo libre, el otro estaba atrapado por la chica que Haruka no conocía y que no sabía porqué, quería empujar lejos de Makoto, para su suerte no era el único que fulminaba a la chica, Hanako parecía querer arrancarla la cabeza a mordiscos

-Hola. -saludó secamente al grupo manteniendo su vista fija en la chica- ¿ y tu quien eres?

-Hola Nanase-kun, me llamo Shimizu, Sasaki Shimizu -se presentó la chica, era una joven de buen ver, Haru tenía que admitirlo, delgada, con buena figura, que vestía un demasiado corto vestido rosa y negro de estilo lolita, sus cabellos extrañamente eran rosas chillón y sus ojos eran azules cielo, y a pesar de que era bonita a Haruka no le produjo nada de atracción. -es un placer.

-Ya...

-Bueno, vámonos ya -dijo Hanako que no apartaba su mirada fulminante de la chica- que tengo hambre.

La respuesta en general fue empezar a andar, delante Makoto y Shimizu, siendo que el pobre chico de ojos verdes y amable sonrisa incitaba a la joven a soltarle el brazo, pero la chica como quien oye llover, tras estos estaban Haruka, Sayako y Hanako mirando fijamente a los dos que iban delante, tras estos Yukito y Kazuki que hacían apuestas sobre cual de los tres miraba peor a la nueva agregada al grupo.

-¿quien es esa? -preguntó Haruka a las dos chicas, Hanako solo emitió un bufido de fastidio.

-Una compañera de clase-respondió la dulce Sayako- es nueva, ha venido hoy y se ha pegado a Makoto-san como una lapa.

-maldita jode yaoi -escuchó mascullar a Hanako, aunque Haruka no le hizo ni caso. -acosa ángeles violables.

Haruka asintió a lo dicho por la rubia y siguio mirando a Makoto mientras un sentimiento de ira empezaba a surgir en su interior al ver a ese par tan juntos, apretó los puños, definitivamente el buen humor se le había ido de paseo.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante pidieron mesa para los siete, teniendo que esperar un poco, y para cuando se fueron a sentar, Hanako mascullando un "oh, no creas que me vas a joder el yaoi en la cena" agarró a Shimizu y la sentó entre ella y su hermano dejando que Haruka ocupase su lugar al lado de Makoto.

-¿que vas a tomar Haru? -preguntó Makoto compartiendo la carta de Ramen con él, inclinandose hasta rozarse ambos los hombros, Haruka dio un respingo al notar a su amigo tan cerca, su corazón se aceleró cuando al girar la cara se encontró demasiado cerca esos ojos verdes. -¿Haru?-pudo jurar que vio muchos flashes de camara en esos momentos, pero no le dio importancia, estaba más centrado en ver los ojos de su amigo. Un sonrojo inundó su rostro al ver por donde iban sus pensamientos, sonrojo que solo se incrementó cuando Makoto puso su mano en la mejilla de Haruka- estas rojo Haru-chan, ¿tienes friebre de nuevo?

-Nanase-kun, decídete ya -hablo la voz chillona de Shimizu haciendole bajar a tierra y haciendoles separarse.

-Estoy bien-dijo notando la garganta seca y volviendo a centrar su vista en la carta de rámen- quiero ramen de caballa.

-De eso no hay Nanase-san-rió Sayako dulcemente, por su parte Hanako estaba siendo agarrada por debajo de la mesa por su hermano para que no se lanzase a matar a Shimizu ahí mismo.

-¿pedimos uno de pollo? -pregunto Makoto con su sonrisa angelical, Haruka solo pudo asentir.

-si queréis podemos pedir unos takoyaki también-propuso Kazuki.

Pidieron la comida y empezaron a hablar, Yukito comentaba que para el día siguiente ya tendría las fotos de las salidas que habían hecho todos juntos los fines de semana anteriores, mostrando la única que había tenido tiempo de revelar, ganandose las alabanzas de todos, estaban todos en un viaje que habían hecho al campo, Sayako bajo Hanako que la abrazaba sonriendo a la cámara, ambas mostrando la señal de victoria, tras ambas estaban los chicos, siendo que solo dos, Kazuki y Makoto que estaban a los lados, los únicos que sonreian, Haruka y Yukito estaban inexpresivos.

-Es una foto genial Yuki -alabó Kazuki con una sonrisa, haciendo al gemelo sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

-Pero ni Haruka-san ni Yukito-san sonrien-apuntó Sayako mirando la foto.

-El día que mi hermano sonria en una foto el mundo se acaba-rió Hanako ganándose un pellizco en la mano por parte de su hermano-hey.

-Haru sonrie -dijo Makoto con una sonrisa, los demás le miraron sin entender- miren sus ojos -señaló en la foto- están brillando, esos es que Haru sonrie, se lo estaba pasando bien, Haru-chan sonrie con el corazón, ¿a que si?

-Deja el chan-fue la única respuesta.

-Que palabras más bontias -dijo Shimizu con una sonrisa- eres un poeta Makoto.

-¿eh? ¿yo? que va -rió nerviosamente el chico rascandose la mejilla.

-pareja de casados-fue lo que pensó el resto ante las palabras de Makoto, salvo Haruka que estaba más ocupado mirando la foto, sin duda Yukito tenía talento para la fotografía.

-y dime Ha-chan -habló Hanako una vez la comida empezaba- ¿por qué tardaste tanto hoy?

-el director me entretuvo-dijo mientras esperaba a que su ramen se enfriara un poco más- me habló de la competición de dentro de dos semanas.

-¿no me digas que...-empezó Makoto, Haruka asintió y lo siguiente que notó fueron los brazos de Makoto rodearle con fuerza en un abrazo que le hizo saltar el corazon- ¡enhorabuena Haru-chan!

-¿que pasa? -preguntó Shimizu viendo con malos ojos ese abrazo, mientras Hanako sacaba disimuladamente su movil y hacía una nueva foto.

-Haru chan participará en el torneo.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, hasta por parte de Kazuki que se mostraba algo tenso puesto que a él aún no le habían dicho si participaría o no, aún así, Haruka era su amigo y no tenía porque no alegrarse por sus logros. Sin embargo, a Haruka lo que le importaba no eran las felicitaciones de los demás, sino la de Makoto, y sobretodo la cara de celos y mal estar absoluto de Shimizu, no hacía más que volver más dulce si cabe el sabor de los abrazos de Makoto.

-iremos a apoyarte Haru -dijo Hanako una vez llegaron a la estación para despedirse de sus amigos.

-Prepararemos una panacarta enorme-propuso Sayako emocionada por su amigo

-Gracias.

-Entonces hasta mañana-se despidió Yukito tras entrar al tren.

Haruka y Makoto los despidieron con la mano y esperaron unos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha hacia su casa. Por el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba, se mantenían en silencio, Haruka tenía mucho en lo que pensar, sobretodo en el porqué de esos sentimientos hacia Shimizu, en porque sentía como si le hubieran tirado un ladrillo a la cara cuando la había visto colgada del brazo del chico orca. Sabía que eran celos, pero ¿por que tenía celos? no lo entendía, pero paralela a esa pregunta surgió otra, ¿tendría Makoto celos alguna vez si le veía con otra persona?, la idea de no saberse el único celoso le agradaba y le calmaba. Pero claro, estar celoso, implicaba unos sentimientos más fuertes que los de amistad, frenó en seco sus pensamientos, no estaba preparado para pensar en esas cosas por el momento, aun así quería averiguar unas cosas.

-Son bonitas-dijo de pronto el chico agua haciendo que Makoto bajara de las nubes para mirarle sin entender- Sayako y Shimizu, son bonitas- explicó, Hanako no tenía sentido meterla en el mismo saco, ella no se acercaba a Makoto con otros fines.

-Si, lo son-dijo Makoto, la verdad es que tenía unas amigas muy guapas.

-¿te gusta alguna? -Makoto se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¿perdón?

-que sí te gusta alguna -repitió Haruka sin mirarle, el solo la idea de que Makoto respondiera afirmativamente le hacía notar un vacío en el estómago.

-La verdad no lo he pensado-dijo sincero el chico orca- Shimizu y Sayako son lindas, pero no las veo más que como amigas, igual que a Hanako, ¿a ti te gusta alguna Haru?

-No -respondio de manera rotunda haciendo que una sonrisa única apareciera en los labios de Makoto.

No hablaron más y los días pasaron rápido, con Haruka entrenando junto a Kazuki que había sido elegido igualmente y Makoto ocupado con los demás en la universidad, el día de la carrera llegó y Haruka se encontraba algo nervioso cuando tocó su turno.

Vestía su típico bañador negro con una línea violeta en cada pierna, su gorro negro y sus gafas azules, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse un poco, tenía que concentrarse.

-¡Vamos Haruka!-escuchó gritar a Hanako haciendole alzar la mirada a las gradas, ahí estaban sus amigos, Makoto y Yukito sostenían una gran pancarta con un "ánimo Haru-chan, Kazu-chan" donde se podía ver dibujados un delfin y un pececito de colores.

Su mirada conecto con la de Makoto, y como aquella vez en el torneo de hacía dos años, la calma inundó su pecho, era hora de disfrutar nadando. Subió a la plataforma cuando el pitido lo indicó. Un segundo pitido y tomó posición. El tercer pitido y todos se lanzaron a la piscina.

-¡Vamos vamos Haruka!-escuchó gritar con fuerza a Makoto.

-¡Vamos vamos Haruka!-le respondieron los otros gritando igualmente

-¡nada nada nada Haruka!

-¡Nada nada nada Haruka!

Y haruka podía oirlos gritar su nombre, dejándose la garganta en aquellos momentos para animarle, sonrió mientras seguía nadando, haciendo el volteo y usando la patada del delfín para ganar mas ventaja de la que ya tenía, no pasó mucho tiempo más cuando su mano tocó la pared y su tiempo paró dándole la victoria.

-¡Lo hizo!-gritó Hanako abrazandose a Sayako, dando saltitos ambas.

-ha sido genial-dijo Yukito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al salir del agua Haru miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos, vio a Hanako y a Sayako saltar abrazadas, contentas por su victoria, a Yukito sonreir, y vio como Makoto esquivaba el abrazo de Shimizu para acercarse al barandal.

-¡Haru eres genial!

-¡Ha-chan!-gritó Hanako en cuanto le vio tirándosele encima en un abrazo- enhorabuena

-Gracias- dijo el ganador de la carrera de estilo libre.

-Su estilo es increible Haruka-san -alavó Sayako contenta, a su lado Kazuki, que ya había recibido las felicitaciones por su segundo puesto le sonrió.

-Parecías un delfín.

Makoto se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, un nuevo flash y un Haruka con el corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho por ese gesto.

-Sin duda eres el mejor en el agua, haru-chan-dijo Makoto y el corazón de Haruka se calmó un poco, Haru alzó los brazos y correspondió mostrando una sonrisa a todos que hizo que Hanako casi gastase la memoria de su movil en fotografiar el momento.

-No digas tonterias.

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, espero que os haya gustado, ahora Haru tiene dos rivales jejej, o los tendría si se diera cuenta de lo que pasa. En fin -suspira- nos vemos en la próxima actualización, besos a todos. **


	4. Chapter 4

El ruido de la gente inundaba el local, diferentes tonos de voces usadas en diferentes tipos de conversaciones que oscilban desde los tonos de madres cotilleando sobre sus hijos, a niñas de secundaria que charlaban sobre el chico que les gustaba y que no hacía caso a ninguna. Desde el mostrador, tras la caja registradora Haruka observaba el panorama que se extendía en aquella cafetería donde habia empezado a trabajar hacía un par de días. No le disgustaba ese trabajo, era solo para los fines de semana y le daban un sueldo suficiente para ayudar a sus padres en el pago del piso y darse algun caprichito, como su nuevo bañador.

-Nanase-san, dos cafes con leche y un brownie caliente- llamó la dulce Sayako, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en dos coletas y aquel traje de maid que era el uniforme de la cafetería la hacía ver muy adorable a ojos de cualquiera.

Haruka asintió y preparó el pedido de la chica, habian empezado a trabajar juntos hacía un par de días en aquella cafetería propiedad de la tía de la rubia que necesitaba un par de empleados, Sayako le ofreció el trabajo cuando Haruka mencionó que necesitaba el dinero, en el fondo Haru estaba muy agradecido con la chica.

sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj cuando la chica desapareció para atender la mesa que le tocaba, faltaba poco para que terminara su turno y Makoto fuera a recogerle para irse juntos a casa, era una tradición.

-Ya falta poco Nanase-san-le sonrió Sayako mirando también el reloj con una sonrisa, a ella todavía le quedaría una hora para poder irse a casa ya que entraba más tarde-¿tiene ganas de ver a Makoto-san?

-No es eso-dijo apartando la mirada algo rojo, útlimamente tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con Makoto, sobretodo desde que Shimizu había aparecido en sus vidas como una acosadora. Sayako rió levemente ante la cara del otro, al final tendría que darle la razón a Hanako sobre que ese chico era un verdadero tsundere. -solo estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa.

-Ya veo...-dijo nada convencida, ella sabía que algo pasaba entre ese par.

-¿de que hablan?-dijo una voz un tanto chillona, la otra camarera que había en el lugar, una chica de diecisieis años, cabellos anarajados recogidos en dos coletas y ojos ambarinos que también vestía como una maid.

-Sachiko chan-sonrió maternal Sayako a la chica- nada, solo de que Nanase-san pronto terminará el turno.

-Yo también, podríamos irnos jutnos a tomar algo despues, Nanase-sempai -dijo la chica con ojos soñadores, Haruka suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Tengo otros planes. -dijo antes de servir un café para uno de los que estaban sentados en la barra.

-¿Otra vez?, todos los fines de semana es lo mismo -se quejó la chica haciendo un mohin bastante adorable.

-Otro día será Sachiko. -respondió tranquilamente.

-¿es que tiene novia acaso y queda con ella?

Haru se sonrojó por eso, pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo, la campanilla de la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un grupo de cuatro personas, Haruka sonrió levemente, pero su ceño pronto se frunció por la vista de cierta chica de cabellos rosados. Por la puerta había entrado Makoto, con una sonrisa incómoda, cogida de su brazo como una lapa, estaba Shimizu, tras estos estaban los gemelos que miraban con muy mala cara a la chica, como si quisieran matarla, al lado de estos Kazuki que solo podía suspirar por tal escena.

-Dime que no soy la única que quiere matar a alguien-pidió Hanako a Haruka mientras ambos miraban hacia la mesa de la cafetería que había ocupado el grupo, la gemela menor disimulaba mirando todos los pasteles que ofrecían en el lugar, pero su vista estaba fija en la mesa, donde Makoto trataba de alejarse de Shimuzu que lo acosaba como si no hubira mañana.

-No eres la única-dijo Sayako dejando en la barra la bandeja mirando hacia la mesa.

-odio a esta acosadora -bufó la morena señalando a Haruka el pasetel que quería.-nos han regañado en el trabajo por ella.

Haruka recordó entonces que el resto del grupo trabajaban juntos en un grupo de apoyo para niños enfermos en el hospital, tenían un salario mínimo y les convalidaban prácticas en la universidad, pero lo más importante para el grupo era ver felices a esos niños que estaban la mayor parte de sus vidas en el hospital.

-Haruka-san, ya es su hora-dijo Sachiko acercándose con un tono coqueto, ella ya se había quitado el uniforme de maid para vestir el uniforme de su preparatoria, una falda tableada roja, que Haruka juraba estaba más corta de lo permitido, con medias hasta las rodillas rojas, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca mal abrochada que dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos, Sayako suspiró y Hanako alzó una ceja mirando a la niña-¿nos vamos juntos?

-Te he dicho que no-respondió el joven antes de dar un suspiro quitandose el delantal para salir de detras de la barra. Mal echo, en cuanto el joven salió de su lugar, la chica le agarró el brazo.-Sachiko.

-vamos Haruka-san, vayamos juntos, prometo ser una niña buena. -dijo poniendole ojitos al chico

-mas bien una puta buena -murmuró Hanako negando con la cabeza

Haruka abrio la boca para decirla algo, pero entonces notó como un brazo lo abrazaba por dentras y lo atraía a un fuerte pecho, esa calidez no era extraña para él, se sonrojó y hasta pudo oír el suspiro de satisfacción de Hanako. Makoto se había levantado y se había acercado a él para abrazarlo por la espalda, como si marcase su territorio.

-¿Ya has terminado Haru-chan?-preguntó Makoto con una sonrisa leve, mirando a la chica que no soltaba el brazo del chico delfín.

-Deja el chan-suspiró- si, ya he terminado.

-Entonces sientate con nosotros -una mirada matadora fue dirigida a Sachiko que se estremeció, Hanako solo pudo reir por lo bajini, Makoto sacaba el modo orca a flote, marcando territorio según su perspectiva-señorita, suelte a mi amigo, si no le importa

-Pero es que Haruka iba a acompañarme a casa-dijo la chica mirando mal a Makoto.

-Eso no es verdad-se apresuró a aclarar Haruka.

-No te preocupes Sachiko chan-Hanako la abrazó por la espalda y la obligó a romper el abrazo al brazo de Haruka- yo te acompañare a casa.

-pe...pero...

-te lo encargo entonces Hana-chan -sonrió Makoto a la chica y esta solo asintió-despidete de los demás por mi.

-Si, tú tranquilo, descansa y deja que Hana-chan se ocupe de todo

Makoto y Haruka salieron así de la cafetería en dirección al piso de Haruka, allí cenarían los dos y lo más probable era que Makoto se quedara a pasar la noche, y pasaran el domingo juntos, saliendo a correr en cuanto Makoto recuperase energías o yendo a la piscina pública que había a unas cuantas estaciones de su casa. Durante el camino Makoto le comentó a Haruka su día, su rutina de los sabados desde hacía unas semanas, tras dejar a Haruka en la cafetería se había reunido con los gemelos, Kazuki y Shimizu en la estación para ir al hospital de Tokio, allí habían estado jugando con los niños de la zona de pediatría del hospital, contándoles cuentos y haciendo pequeñas representaciones de teatro, o al menos estas ultimas habían intentado, ya que Shimizu se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo acosandolo.

-Hanako-chan casi la mata cuando la jefa de enfermeras la regañó por no controlarla- rió Makoto y luego suspiró- ya no se que hacer para que se aleje de mi.

-¿Se lo has dicho?-inquirió Haruka mirándole mientas subían las escaleras hacia su casa.

-Cinco veces, pero como has podido comprobar no funciona-suspiró de nuevo- Hana chan y Yuki kun acabarán tirandola por la ventana el día menos pensado.

-No caera esa breva-murmuró Haruka abriendo la puerta de su casa.

entrarón al ordenado apartamento dejando las mochilas en la sala, Haruka se dirigió a la cocina y se puso el delantal para empezar a cocinar caballa con arroz para los dos, mientas Makoto ponía la mesa.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en la espalda de Haruka una vez terminó de poner la mesa, sonrió bobamente al ver a Haru así, a pesar de que esa escena era casi como un ritual, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con frenesía la compartir esos momentos con Haruka, como bien había comentado alguna vez Hanako, ambos parecían una pareja casada, y aunque en el momento que dijo aquello la regañó, la verdad es que no ese comentario no le molestó en absoluto, puesto que venía a decir que Haruka era su esposa, su novio, y estaría con él, y ese aspecto ponía al chico orca muy feliz.

-¿necesitas ayuda? -preguntó apareciendo por detrás de Haruka, si fueran pareja hubiera pasado los brazos por su cintura y le habría atraido a su pecho para luego besar su cuello, pero no podía, no eran nada y dudaba que en algun momento lo fueran.

-Puedes ir sirviendo el arroz- dijo Haruka tras dar un leve respingo, estar en presencia de Makoto le ponía nervioso de aquí a un tiempo, pero preferia ese nerviosimos a tener a Makoto lejos, ya lo había pasado mal cuando se fue a Australia, no quería volver a pasarlo así.

-En seguida. -diligentemente Makoto se dirigió a la arrocera para empezar a servir el arroz en un par de cuencos, ciertamente parecían una pareja, pero había algo que a Makoto le escamaba, se había pasado toda su vida celoso de Rin, y ahora un sentimiento parecido le había sacudido el cuerpo con esa chica de la cafetería- esto Haru...¿que piensas de esa chica de la cafetería?

-¿Sachiko? -inquirió mientras servía la caballa en unos platos, Makoto asintió llevando a la mesa los bol de arroz- es maja, infantil pero maja.

-¿te gusta?-inquirió Makoto y Haruka tuvo la sensación de deja vu- ¿te gusta esa chica?

Haruka miró a Makoto, parecía ansioso por esa respuesta, igual que el lo había estado cuando hizo esa pregunta hacía un par de semanas, ¿acaso Makoto estaba pasando por lo mismo que él?, notaba caballas nadarle en el estómago ante ese pensamiento y la sangre querer agolparse en sus mejillas, saberse que no era él unico con esos sentimientos que consideraba extraños

-No, no me gusta-dijo tranquilamente empezando a comer, tratando de ignorar el alivio en los ojos de Makoto- ¿ a ti makoto... te gusta alguien? -inquirió y en seguida se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, ¿y si la respuesta era afirmativa? dios del agua, no quería saberlo.

-La verdad es que si -confesó Makoto y Haruka sintió que se le caía el alma encima- hay alguien que me gusta -el rojo tiñó sus mejillas en uno segundos y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios- pero no tiene importancia, no es como si fuera a ser correspondido, es... un amor platónico.

Se miraron a los ojos, Haruka en el fondo se sentía destrozado, pero quería enteder porque, ¿porque sentía coomo si le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría por encima?, se permitió en esos momentos apartar la mirada y pensar, pensar en aquello, retomar los pasos que había dado un día en su relación con Makoto y que había querido parar por miedo. Siempre habían estado juntos, siempre, pasara lo que pasase, en una relación idílica que muchos hubiera envidiado, ciertamente en muchos aspectos, Makoto, más que su amigo, parecía su pareja, y se sintió raro al comprobar que no le molestaba eso, le molestba más el pensar en Makoto sin ir a buscarle, ya fuera al colegio, o al trabajo, sin comer con él, sin compartir helados o largos paseos, o peor, que esas cosas las compartiera con alguien que no fuera él. Definitivamente no quería a Makoto lejos.

-¿Haru-chan?-la voz de Makoto le sacó de su ensimismamiento, dándose cuenta de que el chico se había movido, y ahora estaba serntado a su lado mirándole fíjamente.

No querían perderse el uno al otro, ese sentimiento era común, el querer estar juntos siempre, uno junto al otro, ambos podían recordar que en los álbumes de fotos que tenían, apenas había fotos en las que aparecieran ellos solos. Sin darse cuenta, con naturalidad, sus rostros se fueron acercando, la mano de Makoto se posó en la mejilla de Haruka con delicadeza haciendole estremecer, no la apartó, igual que no apartó la mirada de aquellas esmeraldas que tenía makoto por ojos, deseaba eso, deseaba lo que venía. Makoto sentía el aliento de Haruka mezclándose con el suyo, aquello no iba a ser un rcp, o un beso para devolver a Haruka en modo caballa a su forma humana, iba a ser un beso, el primero de ambos. Ya estaban rozandose sus labios, unos segundos más y se besarían.

-¡Makoto-san!-escucharon gritar los dos a una voz chillona que conocían hacíendoles separase de un brinco justo cuando Shimizu entraba a la casa de Haruka como si fuera suya, y Haruka nunca deseó tanto haber cerrado bien la puerta

-¿¡Shimizu?!-gritó Makoto al ver a la pelirrosa entrar a la habitación y se hubiera lanzado encima de él si no fuera porque Hanako la agarró por la cintura impidiendolo.

-Perdoname Ma-chan, se escapó -dijo la gemela agarrando a Shimizu para que no se moviera, se la veía enfadada, sobretodo porque imaginaba lo que la otra había interrumpido.

-Moo, Hanako-sempai, suelteme-pidió Shimizu trantando de zafarse del agarre de la chica.

-¡Callate ya!-bramó la de cabellos oscuros

-Esto...¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?-preguntó Makoto a las dos chicas, viendo como tras ellas, casi hiperventilando aparecían los que faltaban del grupo.

-Shimizu...san -trataba de decir Yukito, pero se notaba que aún tenía que recuperar el aliento- quiso venir a avisarte en persona

-Tra...tratamos de decirle que no, pero -Sayako tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no caerse, las piernas le temblaban, ella no era de hacer deporte, su condición era demasiado delicada como para correr tanto- ella insistió.

-¿avisarme de que?-inquirió Makoto mirando como Hanako amenazaba con estrangular a la de cabellos rosas que fulminaba con la mirada a Haruka.

-De que lo hemos logrado-sonrió Shimizu a Makoto corriendo a cogerse de su brazo, cosa que hizo que más de uno la mirara de manera matadora- nos han prestado el pequeño teatro para hacer la obra.

Y cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Shimizu, Haruka supo que al final de ese mes habría un nuevo cadaver abandonado en un callejón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas se que me he tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho lío en la universidad, definiti vamente los profesores quieren matarnos y no saben como. en fin, gracias por su paciencia. **

**Ready? Go**

El sonido de la lluvia en los cristales era lo único que se oía aquella noche, ¿cómo había pasado aquello? Haruka aún no se lo creía, giró su cabeza justo para ver que los demás estaban igual que él, con la boca abierta, y quizás uno de ellos con ganas de llorar, notó el nudo en el estómago, ¿que demonios acababa de pasar?

Todo comenzó unas horas antes, cuando Haruka estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, las clases habían terminado hacia un par de días, días que había aprovechado para trabajar y para pasarlos con Makoto, ninguno había tocado el tema del casi beso que se había desarrollado hacía un par de días y que había sido miserablemente interrumpido por Shimizu, a la que Haru le había jurado su eterno odio. Sonó entonces su teléfono, no se molestó en contestar, lo dejó sonar una y otra vez, no quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos, aunque al final tras media hora de insitencia en su telefono y lo que podrían ser diecisesi llamadas perdidas se decidió a cogerlo.

-¿Diga?

-Moo Ha-chan, eres cruel y despiadado, mira que no cojerme el teléfono

-Hanako

-Nee Ha-chan, ¿a que no tienes planes para este fin de semana? -inquirió la chica con un tono que a Haruka no le gustó nada, pero era imposible mentirla, ella era capaz de llamar a Makoto para comprobar que no le había mentido y si descubría que lo había hecho su venganza sería terrible, aún Haruka recordaba que estuvo dos días sin poder nadar porque alguien puso tinte rojo en el filtro del agua del grifo y se pasó dos días con la piel y el pelo rojos salvo por la parte que le cubría su bañador.

-No

-Perfecto, es que Yukito ha ganado un viaje para varias personas a un Onsen, y queríamos invitaros a todos.

-¿Shimizu irá?

-Lamentablemente si, el complejo es de sus padres, ya sabes, cosas de niñas bien -escuchó a Hanako suspirar y casi hasta pudo verla negar con la cabeza, ahora que recordaba Shimizu era una niña de clase bastante alta, su padre era el jefe de una famosa compañía de hoteles que se había expandido al negocio de los Onsen- aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga, nos trataran como a reyes si vamos con la hija del jefe

-Aprovechada-escuchó decir a Yukito por detrás

-¡No es aprovechada, es ser realista!-gritó y Haruka se tuvo que alejar el movil un par de metros para evitar perder oído. -¿ah? Ha-chan, ¿sigues ahí? perdona por el grito.

-No importa, ¿cuando vamos?

-Esta tarde pasamos a por Ma-chan y a por ti, prepara la mochila para eso de las tres, después de comer

-esta bien

-Espera Ha-chan- le llamó Hanako antes de que colgara, su voz había cambiado de pronto a un tono menos animado- Ha-chan...perdón

-¿eh? -se quedó helado, sin saber que decir, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué venía eso ella ya había colgado, no le dio mucha importancia, iba a pasar un fin de semana con sus amigos en un Onsen, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Hanako sobre por qué le había pedido perdón.

Las horas pasaron cuando Makoto apareció para ir con él a la limusina que Shimizu había pedido a su padre para llevarles al Onsen, Haruka y Makoto sintieron una gotita escurriseles por la nuca, esa chica, nunca cambiaría. Entraron en el amplio coche, de sillones cómodos tapizados en negro, y luces de bajo consumo en el techo, eran grandes asientos donde facilemnte podrían caber veinte personas, sin duda Shimizu se había lucido. Con extrañeza Haruka vio como Makoto se iba a sentar junto a Hanako, dejando a Haruka con Sayako y Kazuki, todos miraban asombrados eso, sabían que Hanako era buena amiga de Makoto, pero no era normal que dejara a Haruka para sentarse con ella.

A pesar de esto el viaje al Onsen transcurrió de manera apacible, con todos cantando canciones famosas, incluso vieron a Hanako y Yukito poniendose en pie para cantar Levan Le Polka en la versión de los gemelos Kagamine, logrando arrancar más de una risa. Sin duda fue algo divertido, aunque Haruka todavía andaba algo molesto porque Makoto no se había separado de Hanako en todo el viaje, aunque por lo menos, Shimizu no estaba tan encima del chico orca.

AL cabo de unas horas llegaron al Onsen, un hermoso hotel estilo japones, con un patio de arboles de cerezo en permanente florecimiento les daba la bienvenida a una recepción de madera, donde muchas mujeres vestidas con hermosos kimonos florales les recibieron.

-La habitación de los hombres es la doscientos tres, la de las mujeres la doscientos dos, estan en el mismo pasillo-indicó el recepcionista, un hombre anciano con leve acento inglés- esperamos que disfruten de su estancia.

-Gracias

CAminaron cada uno a sus cuartos, la habitación que les había tocado estaba en la primera planta, al fondo de un pasillo y con las mejores vistas exteriores hacia la montaña y el cielo que por la noche debería estar lleno de estrellas, pero por el aspecto que tenia el cielo, lo más probable es que se pusiera a llover en cualquier momento.

-Dios, esto es espacioso-rió Kazuki admirando el cuarto que compartirían los cuatro chicos.

Era una amplia sala de tatami verde y puertas correderas de madera con telares blacos con bordados en un levisimo azul que apenas se notaba. Las puertas exteriores eran de igual madera, salvo que estaban acristaladas y daban a un pequeño jardín y a un pasillo que cominucaba las habitaciones impares.

-De los padres de Shimizu tenía que ser -suspiró Yukito tirando su mochila a una esquina.

-¿te gusta Haru-chan?-inquirió Makoto mirando a su amigo por primera vez a los ojos desde que el viaje había dado inicio, y en ese mar verde Haruka pudo ver algo que no le gustó, algo perturvaba a Makoto.

-Si -se le quedó mirando a los ojos, y fue a abrir la boca para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero unos golpes en la puerta no le dejaron.

-¡Chicos, dejad de pajearos y vamos a fuera antes de que nos empiece a llover!-gritó Hanako al otro lado

-¡Hanako!-gritó Yukito rojo de la vergüenza ante lo dicho por su hermana, al otro lado se pudo oir a Sayako emitiendo un quejidito.

-Hana-chan, pervertida -la riño Makoto poniendose con ella y dandola un ligero capón.

-Pero aún asi me quieres -hizo un puchero la gemela.

-¿No creeis que hay algo raro entre esos dos?-inquirió Kazuki mirando a la pareja que caminaba delante de ellos, liderando la marcha- desde hace un par de días están más juntos que de costumbre.

-No será nada- dijo Shimizu, aunque su mirada destilaba odio puro ante la gemela que se había colgado del brazo de Makoto mientras reían. Yukito solo suspiró y fijó su vista en el paisaje que se iba oscureciendo por la falta de sol.

Pero había dos personas que veían eso con los ojos llenos de un sentimiento que no lograban catalogar, una mezcla entre tristeza y odio que era dificil de soportar.

-¡Hanako, Makoto, será mejor volver!-gritó Yukito al ver que empezaba a chispear.

El resultado final del paseo fue que todos tuvieron que echar a correr hacia el Onsen bajo una lluvia que empezó con unas pequeñas gotas, pero que en cuestión de segundos se volvió algo parecido a un diluvio, se machanron las ropas de barro y quedaron calados hasta los huesos, pero al llegar al onsen y verse todos en aquel desastroso aspecto no pudieron evitar ponerse a reir.

-Será mejor que nos demos un baño y luego vayamos a cenar.-propuso Yukito que quitaba del cabello de Kazuki una ramita que se había enrredado ahí.

-En veinte minutos en el comedor -popuso Shimizu antes de tomar a Hanako y a Sayako de los brazos.

-¿nos vamos Haru-chan?-preguntó Makoto y Haruka solo pudo asentir, había algo que se le escapaba, y lo odiaba.

Si el hotel era ya de por si maravilloso, los baños termales no se quedaban atrás, a pesar de estar en un recinto cerrado, estaba decorado con un pasisaje al aire libre que culminaba en una bóveda de azulejo azul real pintada con estrellas en forma de diversas constelaciones. Era un lugar que incitaba a la calma, una calma que Makoto no era capaz de encontrar, normalmente estar al lado de Haruka le casuaba gran placer y una tranquilidad sin igual, pero no era así en esos momentos, no por el tema del casi beso, algo que en su día tendría que aclarar, sino por algo que llevaba guardando en su interior y que se moría por soltar.

-¿estas bien Makoto?-preguntó Yukito en voz baja a Makoto que no apartaba la vista de un Haru que flotaba apaciblemente en la piscina de agua helada.

-Si, Yuki-kun, lo estoy -aunque ambos sabían que era una gran mentira.

La hora de la cena llegó y con ella una gran tensión, Makoto no se había sentado con Haruka, sino con Hanako y Yukito, mientras que Haruka había quedado entremedias de Sayako y Kazuki, presidiendo la mesa estaba Shimizu, muy animada de tenerlos a todos ahí. Pero, aunque el ambiente era tenso, y Makoto y Hanako se negaban a alzar la vista y hacer contacto visual con Haruka, se puede decir que comieron a gusto y bien, la comida era de primera calidad, cocinada por uno de los mejores chefs del país, como bien alardeó la de cabellos rosados. Entonces llegó el momento de la cena que Haruka siempre recordaría.

Habían terminado de comer y estaban disfrutando de un juego de cartas mientras tomaban un poco de licor de duraznos que les habían traido.

-La verdad chicos, hay una cosa que quiero decirles-habló Hanako en ese momento, todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, Haruka la miró, parecía entre seria y avergonzada por lo que iba a hacer, pero en sus ojos estaba la determinación- desde hace unos días estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Yukito algo alterado tras escupir un poco del licor que había ingerido.

-Enhora...buena -se escuchó la voz de Sayako, pero ¿por que se notaba tan fragil y debil?

-Vaya, así que eres la primera del grupo de salir de la soltería -mencionó Kazuki tras darle unas palmaditas a Yukito en la espalda que se había atragantado. -¿y quien es el desgraciado?

-Yo -y en ese momento Haruka pudo oir el silencio- yo soy el novio de Hanako.

Y todo fue silencio mientras las miradas se clavaban en Makoto que estaba rojo hasta las orejas y tenía la mano de Hanako tomada, en ese momento, si se hubiera escuchado algo romperse, hubieran oído perfectamente el corazón de Haruka hacerse mil pedazos. Lo que más temía había pasado, Makoto se había hechado novia, y no cualquier novia, era Hanako, de la única que nunca sospechó que tuviera intenciones hacia Makoto, la que parecía un chico más que una chica, la que le sacaba fotos cuando Makoto y él estaban en situaciones comprometidas. Se sintió triste, pero también traicionado.

-¿desde cuando?

-Desde hace un par de días -respondió Hanako, no se atrevía a mirar a Haruka y Makoto igual-me declaré a Makoto

_me dijiste que no te gustaba ninguna de ellas_

-y bueno, le dije que si -se rascó la mejilla.

_me dijiste que no saldrías con ninguna. _

-Enhorabuena.

_Me mentiste Makoto. _

-Si, enhorabuena -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de abanonar el cuarto, notando los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la vida, a veces, era tan injusta.

**No me maten -se esconde en lo alto de un armario- piensen que si me matan este fic no se continuará y no sabran que pasa al final. En fin nos vemos seguramente la semana que viene. Que tengo puente el lunes y podre escribir. Gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos -desde un bunker- la verdad es que vuestros reviwes me han sorprendido bastante, pero no por las amenazas de muerte, esas ya me las esperaba, sino por vuestras teórias. En fin espero que os guste este capítulo. Nos vemos el viernes, que será cuando publique la continuación de esto. **

Se sentía destrozado, no, era peor que eso, desde que el viaje había terminado, desde que Hanako y Makoto habían empezado a salir, él no había querido ver a ninguno de los dos, no respondía a las llamadas de Makoto, ni a la de ninguno de sus amigos, se levantaba antes y volvía tarde a casa, los evitaba, pero es que sentía que como viera a alguno de los dos, los molería a palos, se sentía abandonado y traicionado y esa sensación no le había abandonado en días, días en los que no había salido de casa para más que lo necesario, había cerrado la puerta con llave y no recibía a nadie.

Amaba a Makoto, pero al parecer se había dado cuenta tarde, cuando este había empezado a salir con la que cosideraba una de sus mejores amigas, Hanako. Seguro se habían hecho pareja cuando Makoto había ido a casa de ella a practicar para una exposición, se encogió aún más entre las sábanas, notando todavía el dolor en el pecho, después de todo, ese casi beso, seguro había sido un momento de confusión por parte del moreno, Makoto era heterosexual y no podía cambiar que lo que sintiera por él fuera algo más que una gran amistad, no podía obligarle a amarlo, aunque él sabía que amaría a Makoto hasta el final de sus días.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron encogerse, no era la primera vez que llamaban, sus amigos habían venido en más de una ocasión a verle, hasta Hanako y Makoto, le hubiera gustado abriles la puerta, pero no tenía fuerza para ello, no tenía fuerzas para fingir que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que no estaba destrozado, si por él fuera se hubiera ido de nuevo a Australia, se hubiera alejado de Makoto, pero no podía ni siquera pensar estar lejos de él, era un masoquista. Los golpes se volvieron a repetir y esta vez venían acompañados de una voz que Haruka no esperaba oir en mucho tiempo.

-Haru, abre la jodida puerta -dijo esa voz tan conocida tras la madera.

Sus pies salieron de debajo de las sabanas y sus piernas se movieron llevandolo hasta la puerta, solo para abrirla y encontrarse frente a unos ojos color vino y unos dientes afilados como los de un tiburón, Rin Matsuoka estaba ahí, en Tokyo.

-Rin

-Hola, ¿vas a dejarme pasar o voy a tener que empujarte?-inquirió con una sonrisa irónica, y Haru no tuvo más que hacerle espacio para pasar, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con llave.-Wow, que oscuro esta esto, ¿que pasa? ¿has mutado a vampiro y no me has dicho nada?

-El unico que podría ser vampiro con esos dientes eres tú -respondió cansado- ¿que haces aquí Rin? te hacía en Australia.

-Tengo una semana libre-explicó el otro dejando su mochila a un lado de la cama de Haruka y tirandose sobre la cama del de ojos azules.- y he venido a verte.

-¿por que?

-Porque somos amigos-la intensa mirada de Haruka le hizo suspirar- y porque Makoto me llamó diciendo que estabas raro, que le evitabas, ¿que pasa habeís vuelto a pelear?

-No

-¿entonces?

-Makoto...tiene novia.-silencio, decirlo a alguien era como si se hiciera real, y la realidad le caía como piedra en el estómago, dudaba poder llorar más, pero es que se sentía tan mal.

-¿En serio?-Haruka asintió-no te creo

-Pues la tiene, se llama Hanako, es una chica que conoció en la universidad -dijo con un poco de odio en su voz.

-¿Estas celoso?

-No- _si_

-¿te tengo que creer? -Matsuoka suspiró, quería a sus amigos, pero a veces le daba la sensación de que se complicaban mucho la vida, bueno, él no era quien para hablar, le había costado meses declararse a Sousuke y lo había hecho con un mísero "Te estaré esperando", pero no tenía culpa, decir algo más directo le daba vergüenza, incluso ahroa le daba vergüenza recordarlo. -Haru...¿a ti te gusta Makoto?

¿Que si le gustaba? gustarle se quedaba corto, amaba a Makoto, mucho, demasiado como para soportarlo, y en el fondo se sentía horrible por no poder alegrarse de que Makoto hubiera encontrado alguien a quien amar, pero es que era egoista, quería a Makoto solo para él.

-Si, mucho-fue su única respuesta.

Rin le miró y vio en los ojos de Haru todo el dolor que sentía, pensó que Makoto era un idiota por dejar ir así al futuro nadador olímpico, pero nadie manda en los sentimientos, aunque él hubiera jurado que Makoto estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de Haruka, aun recuerda algunas miradas matadoras de manera disimulada cuando se acercaba demasiado a Haru, o la ira en su voz cuando se lo llevó a Australia, si se enterase de que habían dormido juntos, el próximo lugar donde dormiría Rin sería el río, eso el de cabellos vino, lo tenía más que claro.

-Haru...lo sien-antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta volvio a sonar haciendo que ambos se girasen a verla.

-¿Nanase-san? -escuchó una vocecita dulce, la voz de Sayako sonó al otro lado.-¿esta en casa?

-Tienes que abrir Haru.

-No voy a hacerlo.-volvieron a llamar

-¿Nanase-san? si está, abrame por favor, estoy preocupada por usted.

-Haru

-Ni se te ocurra Rin.

Pero como quien oye llover, en menos de unos segundos Rin había abierto la puerta para encontrarse con una dulce Sayako, cuyos ojos azules estaban rojos, a judgar del chico tiburón por el llanto.

-Oh, hola-saludó la chica.

-Si ya has abierto la puerta dejala pasar Rin-bufó Haruka sentandose en su cama, ¿que parte de "no quiero ver a nadie" dios no entendia para mandar a todo el mundo a su casa?

-Ya le has oido -dijo haciendo hueco para que la chica pasara, se fijó entonces que llevaba bolsas en las manos- por cierto, mi nombre es Rin

-Es un placer, yo me llamo Sayako-saludó educadamente la chica antes de ir a ver a Haruka-¿como está Nanase-san?-no hubo respuesta, si dios se empecinaba en mandarle gente para que le visitara él las ignoraría, aunque le sabía mal hacerlo con Sayako que también lo estaba pasando mal, ella también estaba enamorada de Makoto- ¿ha comido?-nuevo silencio- he traido caballa y verdura, ¿quieres que la cocine?

-¿Por que? -preguntó sorprendiendo a los otros dos- ¿por que te preocupas por mi? deberias estarte retorciendo de dolor tu también porque Makoto eligió a Hanako y no a tí.

-¿como lo hace usted? -eso fue un golpe bajo, un golpe muy bajo que hizo a Haruka levantarse y golpear la pared, Rin se interpuso entre la chica y el de ojos azules, por si acaso se le ocurría pagarlo con ella -ya lloré, ya patalee y si he venido a verle es porque se que me entiende, sabe cómo es este dolor.

-¿y piensas que podemos sanarlo estando juntos o algo así?- dijo irónico- lo único que queda es aceptar que Makoto nos ha dejado por la estúpida de Hanako.

-¡Haru!

-¡No insulte a Hanako-san!-bramó Sayako saliendo tras de Rin-no le perdonaré si la insulta.-Haruka la miró sorprendido, Sayako nunca gritaba, era la calma y la dulzura en persona, un Makoto en versión femenina- Hanako san es noble y buena, solo porque duela, no tiene derecho a insultarla, ella ha estado ahí para usted cuando la necesitó.

¿Por que? ¿por que defendía a Hanako?, no lo entendía, si amaba a Makoto debería estar resentida con Hanako por quitarle a su posible conquista, por quitarle a quien creía su amor, pero en lugar de eso la defendía, entonces recordó el momento en que felicitó a Hanako, en como siempre estaban juntas y entonces laspiezas cuadraron.

-A ti te gusta Hanako, no Makoto. -y Sayako solo guardó silencio mientras su cara enrojecía tanto como los cabellos de Rin.

-Aquí teneis -ofreció Sayako la comida a los chicos, un revuelto de caballa con verdura y ensalada.

-huele muy bien Saya-halagó Rin mirando su planto-mejor que la que hace Haru

-Por lo menos yo se cocinar -se burló de Matsuoka, que tenía más o menos las mismas habilidades culinarias que Makoto.

-Eh, que he aprendido. Sousuke esta orgulloso de mi

-¿Sousuke? ¿se refiere a Yamazaki?

-Si, es el novio de Rin -dijo Haruka con simpleza y ante la mirada de confusión de Rin contestó- Makoto habló de vosotros a sus amigos, bueno, les habló de todos nosotros.

-Entiendo-dio un bocado a su caballa.-¿y que pensais hacer?

-Pues...

Mientras a unas calles de allí, una chica iba haciendo las compras, vestía un chandal negro y deportivas, acababa de terminar de correr, sus orejas estaban cubiertas por unos auriculares donde había grabados unas alas de mariposa en violeta brillante, y por los que sonaba la canción de Karakuri Brust de vocaloid, la versión de Gakupo y Kaito, su favorita. Pagó sus compras y salió del establecimiento sin notar que alguien la seguia, al menos hasta que se metio por un callejón y ahí todo se llenó de gritos.

La noche calló, y Haruka pudo decir que había pasado un buen día, él y Rin fueron a despedir a la puerta a Hanako, habían acordado algo con ayuda de Rin, un plan para por lo menos tener más apoyo, un apoyo que los entendiera, aunque ambos coincidian en que, que esos dos salieran, había sido algo muy repentino y justo cuando estaban diciendose adiós, Makoto salió de su departamento con cara de pánico y se les quedó mirando unos momentos.

-Makoto, dios, ¿que te pasa?-inquirió Rin, su amigo parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Es Hanako-dijo, su voz temblaba y el miedo estaba en sus ojos- esta en el hospital, la han atacado cuando volvía de comprar.

Definitivamente cosas raras estaban pasando en ese momento.

**kukuku la cosa se pone interesante. ¿que habrá pasado? ¿estará bien Hanako? ¿estara muerta y ahora Haruka podrá ir a por Makoto? ya veremos que se me ocurre. Un besazo. Nos vemos **


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas. Aquí os dejo el capitulo de esta dedicado en especial a SAyako y Hanako, que una amiga mia me lo pidió. Tambien contiene cosas clave para el futuro. Espero que os guste. **

Sayako siempre había sido una niña de salud debil, había nacido con problemas respiratorios y de corazón, lo que le había costado pasar gran parte de su vida en el hospital. Siempre estaba aburrida y sola, los pocos amigos que hacía siempre se iban al cabo de unos meses, mientras que ella siempre tenía que permanecer ahí, sola, porque ninguno volvía a visitarla. Fue cuando tenía cinco años que la conoció. Era una niña de su edad, de cabellos negros cortos, y ojos dispares que le causaron curiosidad, había acabado ingresada por una infección y la habían puesto en su habitación, una nueva compañera, que seguramente le duraría un par de dias.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Hanako, Hanako Moriame-preguntó la niña que permanecía recostada mirandola curiosa- ¿Tú también estas aquí por una infección?

-No

-¿Te llamas no?-se burló y Sayako se sonrojó.

-¡Sayako, me llamo Sayako!-gritó y Hanako rió.

-Un placer conocerte Sa-chan-le sonrió y Sayako pensó que era una sonrisa muy bonita-¿estas aquí por una infección?

-No-Hanako la miró con gran curiosidad- yo, estoy aquí por que tengo una salud muy debil.

-¿entonces no vas al colegio? -Sayako negó, su madre que era profesora le enseñaba las cosas en el hospital.

-Pero me gustaría ir, muchos de los que vienen aquí se quejan, pero seguro es muy divertido -sonrió Sayako mirando a Hanako, siempre había soñado con salir del hospital, ir al colegio, y vivir una vida normal, como todo niño de su edad.

Los días fueron pasando, Sayako conoció a Yukito que iba a visitar a su hermana, y se hizo gran amiga de Hanako, esa chica le gustaba, aunque le hacía sentir cosas raras en el estómago y que los colores se le subieran a la cara. Pero el tan temido día, Hanako había mejorado mucho y ya no tenía signo de infección en su organismo, aquella sería la última noche que pasarían juntas y Sayako no podía evitar llorar.

-No llores Sa-chan-pidió Hanako mientras la abrazaba, ambas estaban en la cama de Sayako, pasando la noche juntas.- por favor.

-Es que te vas, igual que todos -lloraba la de cabellos castaños claros.- me dejas sola y no quiero eso.

-Si por mi fuera me quedaría contigo Sa-chan, me lo paso bien aquí contigo.-aseguró la niña- pero no me dejan quedarme, pero te prometo que vendré a verte Sa-chan, cada vez que pueda, vendré a verte y te contaré cosas del colegio.

-¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo -sonrió secandole las lágrimas con sus deditos.-pero tú tienes que ponerte buena

-¿yo?

-Claro -expresó como si fuera lo más obvio- porque tenemos que ir juntas al colegio, allí te presentaré a mis amigos y jugaremos todos juntos.

Y Sayako la miró como adoración, lanzándose a abrazarla con fuerza, riendo, por primera vez sentía verdaderos deseos de curarse, porque si se curaba iría con Hanako al colegio y estarían juntas. Pasaron la noche abrazadas, durmiendo las dos juntas, al día siguiente los padres de Hanako y Yukito vendrían a por la morena.

-Para ti -dijo Hanako extendiendole un osito de peluche que había estado con ella desde que la ingresaron, Sayako lo tomó entre sus manos con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, era la primera vez que le regalaban algo.

-¿de verdad? -Hanako asintió- gra...gracias Hana-chan

-Es para que te recuperes antes -sonrió y extendió el meñique hacia la chica- porque tenemos que ir juntas al colegio.

-¡Me pondré mejor!-gritó emocionada extendiendo su meñique y juntándolo con el de Hanako- es una promesa

-Una promesa- entonces Hanako le besó la mejilla antes de irse.

Sayako la vio irse, con una mano sujetando al osito de peluche y con la otra puesta en su mejilla, notando aún los labios de su amiga en ella, y como esta ardía, sonrió de una manera angelical, ahora tenía esperanzas de recuperarse.

-Esperame Hana-chan, pronto nos veremos.

El tiempo pasó, Hanako iba a verla, aunque llegó un momento en que no pudo ir más, ya que su familia se mudaba a Estados Unidos por el trabajo de su padre, la promesa de ir juntas al colegio fue enterrada junto con las lágrimas que Sayako derramó cuando se enteró de que no volvería a verla, pero siguió luchando y al final pudo salir del hospital con doce años, para empezar la secundaria.

El primer día estaba muy nerviosa, en su cuarto revisaba que su uniforme, una falda gris tableada, camisa blanca con un lazo rojo al cuello y chaqueta gris, estuviera perfecto, igual que su cabello castaño claro recogido en dos trenzas. Sonrió, estaba perfecta, nerviosamente perfecta, se sentó en su cama, aún era demasiado pronto como para salir de clase, y miró a su derecha, sobre la almohada de estampados de mariposas estaba el osito que aquel día le diera Hanako y que había sido su leal compañero.

-Hanako-san-tomó el oso entre sus brazo, mirandole a la cara- por fín voy a ir al colegio, ojalá estuvieras para verlo.

-¡Sayako, tienes que irte!-gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Si, mama.

Y así Sayako marchó a su primer día de clases. El colegio era un gran conjunto de edificios, con grandes pistas para practicar diversos deportes, uno de los mejores colegios de secundaria de la ciudad. Tomó aire y atravesó la verja, y su vista se fijo en un grupito de estudiantes reunidos en una esquina, eran casi todos chicos, vistiendo el uniforme gris de su secundaria, había uno, muy alto de cabellos negros que llevaba puesto un gorro azulado, a su lado un chico de cabellos rubios por los cuales podrían pasar un ejercito de peluqueros y que no dejaba de temblar, como si estuviera nervioso, otro rapado salvo por una linea de pelo en punta en mitad de la cabeza, negra y violeta, todo un ganster se podría decir, y había otro que le sonaba, de cabellos negros largos, recogidos en una coleta, había alguien más pero no podía verlo, no le dio importancia y fue a buscar su aula.

Los días pasaron y Sayako se sentía muy bien en el colegio, sus compañeros de clase eran geniales, y había hecho buenas migas con muchos de ellos, estaba muy feliz. Fue uno de esos días que su rutina cambió.

-¿Os habéis enterado? -entró corriendo una de las miembros del club de música al aula- alguien de primero le acaba de quitar el puesto de capitán del equipo de esgrima a Mizuri-sempai.

-¿que dices Miyako? eso es imposible, Mizuri sempai es imbatible.-refutó otro de los miembros.

-Pues le han dado la paliza de su vida-afirmó- se había apostado el título de capitán a que no podían ganarlo y entonces uno de los de primero le ha ganado, ¿vamos a verlo?

-Tenemos que ensayar-recordó Sayako mirando sus partituras de piano.

-Pero si Izuru no está-se quejó la chica- está viendo a Kishin

-¿Kishin?-inquieron ambos.

-A quien ha derrotado a Mizuri, las alumnas de su clase le dieron ese sobrenombre por su actitud caballeresca, aunque yo he oido que es un buscapleitos y que se ha metido en muchas peleas, venga vamos, por favor.

Al final terminaron cediendo, y fueron al gimnasio donde estaba el equipo de esgrima, casi todos estaban ahí, Sayako pudo reconocer entre los asistentes al grupito que viera el primer día, el del gorro estaba vistiendo uno de los uniformes de esgrima, teniendo la careta bajo el brazo y el estoque agarrado con algo de fuerza, también estaba con ellos Izuru, el chico de cabellos en punta y que resultaba ser un genio del violín, los otros dos chicos, el rubio, a judgar por sus manchas de pintura, estaba en el club de arte, y el otro, el de cabello negro largo, por la cámara que sostenia en sus manos, o estaba en el club de fotografía o en el de periodísmo.

Entonces Sayako miró al interior, donde quien parecía el nuevo capitán entablaba lucha con uno de los mayores, quedó gratamente sorprendida cuando le vio competir, su habilidad era increible, pero si hubo un momento en el que se le cortó la respiración, fue cuando el llamado Kishin, se quitó la careta y le vio la cara. Tenía el pelo negro corto, recogido en una pequeña coletilla, y sus ojos eran bicrómos, uno era violeta, el otro ambar, y ella reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar, igual que la sensación de unos labios en la mejilla y las mariposas en el estómago.

-Hanako-san-susurró.

Desde ese día Sayako no faltaba a ningun entrenamiento de esgrima, siempre se escondía para poder ver a Hanako, pero nunca tenía el valor para hablarla, quería decirla que al final habían podido cumplir su promesa de ir juntas al colegio, pero Hanako nunca reparaba en ella, no la veía, pero aún así era feliz, viendola desde lejos compartir los momentos con sus amigos, sabía que aquello que sentía por Hanako era algo más que una mera amistad, estaba enamorada de ella, enamorada desde esos días en el hospital y sentía miedo, miedo de que un día la viera y se diera cuenta de quien era, y que cuando hablaran, no pudiera evitar querer lanzarse a sus brazos y besar esos labios que la traían por el camino de la amargura.

El tiempo pasó, un año tras otros, con Sayako siempre mirando a Hanako de lejos, viendola convertirse en un gran referente de la escuela, a pesar de que como se enteraría poco después, los rumores de que peleaba con matones eran ciertos, aunque luego se descubrió que era junto con su grupo para defender a los más jóvenes, viendo como educaba a cada nueva generacion de esgrimistas, viendo como al final, cuando estaban en segundo, uno de tercero, se hizo con un grupito encabezado por Mizuri, y la apalearon aprovechando que estaba sola, mandandola al hospital, y lesionándola el brazo de tal forma que el esgrima se había acabado para ella, tuvo que renunciar a las competiciones, aunque los alumnos rogaron para que siguiera siendo la capitana. Al final se graduaron y el día de la graduación, por fin Sayako tomó el valor para declararse a Hanako. La citó mediante una carta a la parte trasera de la escuela.

-Hanako-san -dijo nerviosa cuando la tuvo delante, la chica la miraba con curiosidad, no era la primera vez que recibía una confesión, era bien sabido que a pesar de ser una chica, tenía a la gran mayoria de la población estudiantil femenina tras ella, tanto era así, que los días de San Valentín no asistía al colegio por el acoso que sufría. pero esa chica, le daba la espalda, se ocultaba, ¿quien era?-yo... tengo.. tengo algo que decirle

-Te escucho-dijo y Sayako se giró y la miró a los ojos, recibiendo una mirada amable, era su Hanako, que luego se tornó sorprendida, esos ojos azules...los conocía

-Yo...yo siempre...desde la primera vez que nos vimos...desde esa vez en el hospital...yo...Hanako-san -Hanako estaba de piedra en esos momentos- yo...la he amado-Sayako notaba las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas- yo...la amo Hanako san, no espero que me corresponda, solo quería que lo supiera, aunque ya es tarde, porque no volveremos a vernos-sonrió levemente con las lágrimas cayendo al suelo desde sus ojos- se que esto nunca será pero aún así te sigo amando.

No dio tiempo a contesar a la chica que aún estaba en shock, esa chica era Sayako, su Sayako, y en esos tres años, no la había notado, la de cabellos castaños salio corriendo todo lo que le daban las piernas, llorando, no volverían a verse, Hanako iría a una preparatoria distinta a la de ella, se había desahogado.

La siguiente vez que se verían, sería el primer día de universidad, Sayako hizo como si no pasara nada, aunque notó el corazón encogersele, Hanako no dijo nada, solo la trató normalmente, como si nada pasara, aunque siempre estaba más pendiente de ella, hacían trabajos juntas y hasta se ayudaban mutuamente, haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado y ahí estaba ahora, varios años después de su enamoramiento, con unos sentimientos que no habían mermado, visitando de nuevo a la chica en el hospital junto a sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Makoto a Kazuki que se acercó a recibirlos, este solo suspiró.

-Solo tiene un esguince en la muñeca y algunos moratones-respondió el nadador de braza, y entonces reparó en la presencia de Rin- ¡Matsuoka!

-¡Eres gilipollas!-escucharon gritar a Yukito, haciendoles pegar un salto, en todo lo que llevaban de amistad, jamás habían visto al gemelo alzar la voz

-¡Cierra la boca Yukito!-esta vez era Hanako.

-Calmaos los dos, dios, pareceis niños- dijo una voz que hacía tiempo no oía, era la de Izuru, ahora un violinita de la filarmónica nacional, con toda la cabeza cubierta de pelo negro, pero con las puntas moradas.

-¡¿Pero es que a ti te parece normal?!-gritó de nuevo Yukito viendo al violinista y señalando a su hermana, aún tenía el susto en el cuerpo de cuando le habían llamado al movil mientras sacaba unas fotos anunciandole que su hermana estaba en el hospital.

-No, pero tu hermana nunca ha sido normal -dijo esta vez una voz nasal y profunda, de locutor de radio, era Reisei, el chico moreno del gorro azul que había hecho esgrima con Hanako y que ahora estaba estudiando derecho, estaba sentado en una de las sillas y sobre su regazo estaba el último integrante del grupo y pareja de Reisei, el rubio Furue, que estaba estudiando psicología.

-¡Dios, Rei, no digas eso!-riñó el rubio, que a pesar de los años seguía temblando por un problema de su sistema nervioso.

-Si pudiera te daba-gruñó Hanako.

-¡Hanako!-gritó Makoto, y todos se acercaron a verla, ahogando un jadeo.

La chica tenía el brazo izquerdo en cabestrillo, y tiritas puestas por el rostro, cubriendo unos cuantos rasguños que tenía en la cara. Haru, a pesar de que aún tenía resentimiento por ella, no pudo evitar apenarse y enfurecerse de verla así.

-Chicos -susurró Hanako y trató de sonreír, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no queria preocuparlos, sobrtodo a cierta personita que la miraba con gran preocupación-gracias por venir.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Sayako mirandola con pena en los ojos.

-Estoy vien Sa-chan -con su mano buena le revolvió los cabellos- no te preocupes. Solo quiero ir a casa y descansar.

-Voy contigo-dijo Makoto y Haruka le miró, distinguiendo en su mirada preocupación y ¿aquello que veía era culpa?-tenemos que hablar.

-Si, estaría bien que lo hicieran-gruñó Yukito para luego bufar.

-Yukito, cierra la boca-amenazó Hanako.

-No me da la gana-contestó haciendo a la gemela suspirar.

-¿Nos vamos Makoto?-inquirió la chica y el otro asintió- gracias por venir chicos, pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansada.

-Os acerco a casa, traigo la furgoneta-ofreció Reisei

Había cosas que no cuadraban ahí, en esa escena, ¿por que habían discutido los gemelos?, ¿por que Yukito miraba con odio a Makoto? y lo más importante, ¿por que Makoto parecia culparse por lo que le había pasado a Hanako?, por más que lo pensó ni Haruka ni Hanako hayaron respuesta, solo vieron como la furgoneta se alejaba hacia casa de los gemelos una vez los dejaron en sus apartamentos, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.

-Esto nunca será -cantó Sayako abrazando a su osito de peluche- pero aún así te sigo amando


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas tardes, como prometí aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me ponen muy feliz y me ayudan a continuar escribiendo. Sin más dilación, el fic.**

**Ready, Go!**

El sonido del reloj era lo único que podía oírse en el salón de casa de los gemelos Moriame, sentados alrrededor de una mesa estaban Hanako, Yukito, los amigos de esta y Makoto, nadie hablaba, simplemente se miraban entre ellos, al menos hasta que uno de ellos abrió la boca.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió Izuru haciendo que todos le mirasen.-esto no puede seguir así.

-No pienso aceptar lo que vayas a decir Makoto-expresó Hanako con tranquilidad pasmosa, en su asiento Yukito bufó, aún cabreado.

-¿Y a la próxima que manden a unos profesionales en vez de a una panda de muertos de hambre y que te maten?-dijo irónico que gemelo- no, esto se acaba-miró a Makoto- lo siento, pero es lo mejor.

-No te metas en esto Yukito.-dijo amenazante Hanako, entendía la preocupación de su hermano, pero ella sabía bien en lo que se metía.

-¡¿Que no me meta?!-gritó dando un golpe en la mesa haciendo que Furue se sobresaltara y dejara soltar un gritito- Claro que me meto, ¡eres mi hermana, demonios!, ¡por esto no querías que me enterara!

-Efectivamente

-¡Pero en cambio se lo dices a estos!

-¡Me deje el skype encendido cuando vino Makoto y lo oyeron!-se excusó.

-Hanako-todos se giraron a ver a Makoto, que no había dicho una sola palabra- terminemos.

-Por fin la voz de la cordura.

-No.

-Pero Hanako

-He dicho que no, no vas a terminar conmigo Makoto Tachibana-gruñó la única mujer de la sala- ambos sabemos que puede pasar si terminamos, y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero tampoco quiero esto!-gritó casi al borde de las lágrimas- no quiero que la próxima vez que me llamen sea para decirme que estas en la morgue, eres mi amiga Hanako, y te lo agradezco, pero ambos sabemos que a la próxima puede ser peor

-Esto solo era una advertencia -opinó Reisei tomando un trago de su té- a la próxima vendrá lo gordo, y no podemos ser tus escoltas.

Hanako los miró a todos entre furiosa y orgullosa, orgullosa porque veía cuanto importaba a los que allí estaban, pero dolída porque no la apoyaban, ella estaba haciendo esto por que era lo mejor para sus amigos.

-Si tan solo esos inútiles se lo hubieran tomado en serio-pensó Hanako, entonces Makoto se levantó y tomó su mano con gentileza.-Ma-chan

-Hana-chan, perdóname, por mi culpa estas así-ella negó, fue ella la que eligió salir con él, la que se lo pidió a sabiendas de lo que podría pasarle, pero era mejor ella que ese amor no tan platónico- pero también por mi culpa, estamos perdiendonos hermosos momentos con los que queremos, Hanako, tu sabes a lo que me refiero -ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada- no eres mi caballero Hanako, sino mi amiga, y hay alguien que en verdad quiere ocupar el puesto de ser tu princesa.

-No digas más.-ella suspiró mirando ese mar verde, tan dulce, tan noble, tan atento, pensando en ella- pienso seguir con esto.

-Pero yo no-apretó la mano con gentileza- Hanako terminamos.

Aquella mañana de domingo Haruka estaba tirado en su cama, mientras a su lado, en el suelo Rin hablaba desde el portatil por Skype con Ai, el cual le estaba pidiendo consejo sobre algunos aspectos del club, a pesar de que había sido el de cabellos plateados el que había estado con él en la mayoría de los aspectos del club, Haruka siempre pensó que Rin acabaría con Nitori, era lógica la atracción que sentía el pequeño por su "Matsuoka-sempai", pero al final la cosa no pudo ser. En el fondo a Haruka le daba pena el chico, un amor que nunca sería siendo guardado en su pecho, como lo suyo con Makoto.

-Entonces nos vemos cuando vaya para Iwatobi, Ai -dijo al chico despidiendose.

-Si, nos vemos pronto Rin-sempai-sonrió el chico de esa manera que solo tenía para Matsuoka, eran tan obvios sus sentimientos.

-¿No te da pena el chico?-inquirió Haruka una vez Rin cortó la comunicación, el de cabellos rojos le miró como si no supiera de que hablaba. -Te quiere.

-Y yo a él.

-¿entonces?

-Una relación a distancia no era lo mejor para él-respondió con un susurró- él no irá a Australia y no puedo atarle a mi -respondió con seriedad- no puedo hacer que me espere, aunque se que estaría dispuesto a ello, no valgo tanto como para impedirle que encuentre algo mejor que yo o que pueda estar a su lado siempre.

Haruka le miró sorprendido, sabía que las relaciones a distancia eran muy sufridas, pero no imposibles, Rin sin embargo no quería ser egoista, no quería atar a Nitori a él por si acaso alguien aparecía en la vida del de ojos azules. Esperaba sinceramente que Rin no se arrepintiera de esa situación, aunque se le veía contento con Sousuke, y estaba seguro de que el nadador de mariposa lo amaba mucho, solo había que ver como lo había amenazado la primera vez que se vieron, las situaciones de la vida cambiaban mucho.

-Hey Haru -llamó Rin- vamos a nadar un rato, ¿te parece?

-No tengo muchas ganas -respondió sincero, desde que estaba así con Makoto no tenía ganas de tocar el agua. Rin suspiró.

-Siempre que te deprimes te da por dejar de nadar

-Cuando tu te largaste llorando no deje de nadar -recordó Haruka mirandole de reojo.

-Rectifico, cuando te deprimes por Makoto, no quieres ni ver el agua. -_touche _pensó.

Cuando fue a abrir la boca, llamaron a la puerta del apartamento, Rin abrió viendo a Makoto al otro lado, este traía una sonrisa leve en el rostro, ojeras y bolsas con comida en las manos.

-Hola chicos, he pensado que podríamos comer juntos -propuso el chico orca.

-Makoto, te ves horrible -opinó Rin tomando una de las bolsas, algo preocupado por su amigo

-no ha sido una buena noche. -respondió con simpleza entrando al apartamento sonriendo un poco a Haruka que se levantó de la cama al verlo. Estaba preocupado por él.

-¿cómo está Hanako? -inquirió algo preocupado por la chica.

-Algo mejor, aunque le fastidia no poder mover la mano -rio levemente dejando las cosas en la mesa.- ya sabes como es de movida.-Haru asintió.

-Makoto, ¿de verdad estás bien?-inquirió Rin de nuevo, él no podía leer la mente del chico orca como hacia Haruka con solo mirarlo, él necesitaba preguntar.

-Si...bueno...-tomó aire- lo he dejado con Hanako.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Rin mientras los ojos de Haruka volvían a brillar con luz propia, las esperanzas de estar con Makoto habían regresado a él con solo esas palabras.

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, Sayako paseaba por el parque junto con Shimizu, acababa de terminar de comprar unos dulces para la merienda, cuando estaba con los ánimos por el suelo, solía atiborrarse a tarta de queso y moras, y teniendo en cuenta el disgusto de tener que ver a Hanako de esa manera, necesitaba su dosis de dulce. La joven de cabellos rosas había decidido acompañarla tras enterarse de lo que había pasado con la de cabellos negros a la que no había dudado en llamar para decirle que movería sus contactos para que la mandaran al mejor rehabilitador en caso de que lo necesitase.

Fue mientras estaban casi por salir por el parque cuando la vio, Hanako estaba sentada en un banco, con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo mirando el techo, aún tenía el brazo en cabestrillo y las tiritas en el rostro. Al verla ambas chicas se acercaron.

-Hanako-san

-Hana-chan -llamo Shimizu sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Shimizu-chan, Sa-chan -susurró la chica mirandola, se la veía cansada.

-¿estás bien? -inquirió la de cabellos rosas sentandose con ella, mientras Sayako la imitaba- te ves horrible.

-Ha sido una larga noche-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¿ha pasado algo?

-Simplemente, que Ma-chan y yo hemos terminado -dijo con pesar y pudo notar como los ojos de ambas chicas brillaban, ambos con esperanza, pero uno de ellos con victoria.

**Lo siento lo siento, creí que lo había subido, y me he llevado la sorpresa de que así no ha sido. Muchas gracias por esperar y leer. Nos vemos**


End file.
